The Price of Loving
by ayamiko95
Summary: Kahoko was cheated on, betrayed and lied to. She felt so lost. But someone unexpected can't help himself and tries to help her back on her feet— Len. Len is leaving soon, thus he tries to prevent himself from getting involved with Kahoko's matters, but only the opposite happens. Read on and learn about Len's struggles! Review please!
1. Heartbreak

_Hi there! Ayamiko95 is back after completing her suspense-filled, crazy and dramatic La Corda D'oro fic "Because I loved her", and so I'm back again with this new fic which received the most votes in the poll. Thanks for those who voted. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed "Because I loved Her"._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

_Ayamiko95, present..._

**_The Price of Loving_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"You have got to be kidding me."

A scarlet-haired General Education student said with shock, as the people around her became silent. The girl's tear-streaked face looked so pitiful...and so is her situation. The person standing across her is her fellow Gen-Ed and best friend.

The light brown haired girl held her right cheek which has been slapped just now, her eyes were also filled with tears. "I'm sorry Kahoko." she whispered to her best friend.

Kahoko shut her eyes tightly. "I can't believe you Nami!" she cried, she turned around and ran out of the classroom. Kahoko ran blindly along the hallway, avoiding the eyes which looked at her with pity. Yes, That's what everyone feels for the scarlet haired violinist—pity.

Who wouldn't, after knowing about the famous couple— the star player of the soccer team and concourse pianist, and the rookie but skillful violinist— has broken up because the guy cheated on his girlfriend. And most of all, is said to be secretly dating his girlfriend's best friend!

* * *

"Azuma!" a light green haired Music Student waved at a long purple haired male. His usual cheerfulness was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong Kazuki?" Azuma asked, though he didn't seem that much concerned.

"Did you hear? About Kaho-chan! I really feel bad for her." Kazuki frowned.

"Yes, it's truly unfortunate."

"I asked a few of my female friends what they think might happen to Kaho-chan, they said the pain would be enough to..." he hesitated for a whole and then a pained expression was on his face, "enough to break her..."

"Break who?"

Azuma and Kazuki looked up to meet the blue-haired violin prodigy standing in front of them.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kazuki gasped in a childish way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you were both occupying the hallway and I need to pass through." Len said bluntly.

"Oh. We just heard that something had happened to Hino-san." Azuma said casually, eying Len.

Just the mention of his fellow violinist's name raised his curiosity, but he didn't dare to ask for more information. "What happens to her is none of my business." he replied indifferently.

"Ah! But you see," Kazuki still went on, Azuma wanted to stop his friend from talking because he wanted to dare Len to ask about her, but what can he do now, "Tsuchiura-kun was actually cheating on Kaho-chan! And then I heard that Amou-chan is the girl who...who stole Kaho-chan's boyfriend! A-and she might break!" Kazuki panicked, with his innocence.

Len looked at his upperclassman in a way which showed that he did not quite understand what he meant.

"And so, please excuse us." Azuma said, pulling Kazuki by the arm, "classes will be starting soon Kazuki, we better go."

"But Kaho-chan...I want to go see her." Kazuki began protesting.

"You have to give her space Kazuki." Azuma said, walking away with his friend in tow.

Len stared straight ahead as Kazuki's news sunk in. He knew it. He knew that that green haired pianist wasn't descent enough for Kahoko. Still, he can't do anything about it. It's almost a year ago since the concourse had finished. When it was official that Kahoko and Ryoutaro had begun dating, he already gave up on his feelings for her. While yes, it was his first time to realize that he was in love, first time to _be_ in love, he needed to let go. No use being the sore loser.

Len checked the clipboard for available rooms and he could see that none are available at the moment. Instead of spending his time worrying about her, he has to practice hard since he'll be leaving for Europe soon.

He decided to try going up the roof to play for a change, the air there would be cooler. Len sighed, as he was walking he could hear people gossiping already, sometimes he could heard Kahoko's name or Ryoutaro's name in their conversation. What really happened? He didn't want to look interested because it might send out false rumors all over the school. Who wouldn't want to know anything about the Ice Prince's interest, and yes, he has been aware all along that that is his nickname around campus.

He breathed in the hot humid air as he stepped into the rooftop. Summer is really the season that he hates the most. He placed his violin case and music sheets on one of the benches, luckily, he was alone.

Or so he thought.

He heard someone sobbing. He walked behind the entrance to the rooftop and saw a certain scarlet haired girl sitting on the floor, pressed onto the wall, her face buried on top of her knees as she cried, arms wrapped around her.

"Hino?"

Kahoko flinched at the voice. No, no, no. Not that familiar voice. Why him? The campus is so big, why of all places did she choose to come here and most of all be spotted by him? She didn't want to be looked down than she already was. She didn't dare look up to see his expression.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kahoko jumped at the unexpected question. She looked at Len and saw him crouched down beside her, taking in her expression. His face was filled with worry which she had never seen before. Her eyes overflowed with tears again, she couldn't help herself but she threw herself on him as she cried harder. Len sat back at the impact, he was surprised at what just happened.

Here he was, with the girl he just tried to give up on not long ago. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't good with comforting anybody. He watched her cry as his mind race in panic over what to say or do. But when he came to terms with what he was going to do, he settled on stroking her long scarlet hair.

Kahoko froze on the first touch of Len's hand, but she found it soothing, and soon, she found herself being comforted. She pulled away and wiped her remaining tears, apologizing as she did so.

"I'm really sorry for that Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko apologized, standing up and brushing the front of her skirt. "I was just really upset and couldn't think straight. Look, I've ruined your vest."

Len shrugged his vest off his shirt as he stood up, "It's fine. At least your better."

"Eh?" Kahoko blushed, then she mentally scolded herself. _Your heart just got broken, what are you thinking? _But then, Kahoko started wondering why Len was being really nice to her, unless he also heard...

Len could see the shocked expression on Kahoko's face and he knew that she already realized he knew about what was happening.

"I'm sorry, but Hihara-senpai told me about it and then I heard others talking about you on my way here. I don't mean to pry with other's business, anyway, I think it's better if you talk to it about someone, that would make you feel better." Len said, turning around to leave.

"Can I...talk to you then?"

Len looked at her in surprise. Kahoko grew red as she realized what she just said, she waved her hands in defense.

"I mean...I mean, no. Um, you must be really busy Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry. I'm sure you need all the time you have."

"It's fine."

Kahoko stopped blabbering in embarrassment and looked at him with surprise. Len looked away in annoyance in order to hide his embarrassment.

"I have some spare time." he said shortly.

Kahoko nodded and followed him as he walked into the front of the rooftop and took his seat across where he placed his violin. He laid his vest on his lap. Kahoko hesitantly took her seat beside him. It was silent for a while.

"I..." Kahoko started, unsure of how to start.

"Just don't mind me and imagine that you are talking to one of your friends. I won't be commenting much anyway unless you ask for my opinion, though I can't guarantee I can help much."

Kahoko nodded and looked at her hands, while Len looked at her worriedly. She took a deep breath.

"I knew that something was wrong." she began.

Len could hear the change in her voice. Her usual cheerful voice was now replaced by a tormented one.

"He started to forget the schedules we've set up ahead of time. I always thought that it was just because he was still having a hard time balancing his piano playing and his soccer. My friends says otherwise, but I never believed them. Then there were suddenly these articles saying that Ryoutaro and I weren't understanding each other anymore, that our relationship was already in jeopardy. I've been so surprised reading articles like that because I never told Nami that anything was wrong, in fact all I've been telling her was how great things were between Ryoutaro and me."

Kahoko closed her eyes tightly, like she was seeing everything right in front of her eyes and she didn't want to have to look at it.

"And then, Nami started avoiding me then too. I just couldn't understand why she was writing all those false articles. I talked to Ryoutaro about it but he didn't seem to care, so I thought that everything will still be fine between us..." she trailed off.

She could remember every detail that happened. Every pain she felt. Everything was so fresh. Because it all just happened yesterday...

* * *

"Hello? Ryoutaro? Is anything wrong?" Kahoko asked anxiously on the phone.

She was standing somewhere in the park, the sun had already set and Ryoutaro hasn't arrived yet. She already tried calling her boyfriend five times but he hadn't picked up, until now.

"Kahoko? Oh shoot, what time is it already? I'm sorry, I'll be right—"

"No," Kahoko said, wiping away a tear, "It's alright, don't bother. From the sound over there, I'm pretty sure you're enjoying yourself right now." She could hear the loud music and a few familiar voices of Ryoutaro's friends.

"I'm really sorry. Look, I'll make it up—"

"Enough Ryoutaro. It's okay, I understand. You guys just won your recent competition right? It's okay. It was really selfish of me not to think that you might want to enjoy and party with your friends after that victory. I'll just walk home, I'll be—"

_"Ryoutaro? What's taking you so long on the phone? Come on! Let's dance."_

"Wait a minute Kahoko," Ryoutaro said, then he shouted, _"Oh shut up Nami, you're drunk already."_

_Giggle. "I'd prefer to be drunk with you."_

Kahoko heard the voice near to the speaker of the phone, the girl was close to her boyfriend.

"Ryoutaro?" Kahoko said anxiously, somehow the voice of the girl sounded familiar.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Ryoutaro said, getting back on the phone, "You were saying?"

"Who was that?" Kahoko asked, she didn't care if she sounded jealous, she's his girlfriend after all. What was he doing with another girl?

"Calm down Kahoko. That was just a friend of mine, I'm sure you've met her already. Anyway, she's drunk, so don't think of something, because I can feel it from here that you're creating your own conclusions."

Kahoko blushed because she knew he was right. "I'm sorry."

Ryoutaro chuckled, "Well, I'll just see you tomorrow in school." he said, hanging up immediately.

Kahoko stared at the phone, feeling that something was wrong. Who was that girl? It seems like she was really getting too close with Ryoutaro regardless of her being drunk. She raked her head for answers whether Ryoutaro had mentioned anything about today, or where he and his teammates usually hang out during times like this. Then she remembered a particular place where he took her once when he introduced her to his teammates as his girlfriend.

As soon as Kahoko reached the place, she sighed in relief. Yep, she could see Ryoutaro's other teammates coming out of the place. It seems that the party just ended.

"Junosuke-kun!" Kahoko called out to one of Ryoutaro's best friends on the team.

Junosuke looked up and when he saw her, shock was registered all over his face. Kahoko walked towards him.

"Kahoko-san, what are you doing here?"

The way he said it, Kahoko thought he was accusing her of something.

"Isn't Ryoutaro here? Well I thought he was since he said—"

"Hey, Junosuke! I thought you were going ah—"

* * *

Kahoko stopped talking. She couldn't bare it anymore so she started crying again. Len just sat beside her in silence, his hands clenched into a ball.

Kahoko remembered why she thought the voice was so familiar, because it was the voice of her very best friend. "I just couldn't believe what I saw." Kahoko said, bringing her hands to her face. "She was all around him, and the expression on his face, it was like having her there was so normal."

"Hino..." Len said gently, he couldn't bare to see her cry, at the same time, he couldn't bare to hear her story any longer. The more he was hearing it, the more he wanted to knock Ryoutaro out. But violence is never his greatest point.

He sighed anxiously as Kahoko continued crying. He turned away and had an idea.

Kahoko didn't know what to do.

It felt great telling it to somebody. But now that she was able to let it out, she didn't know how to stop. She was like a dam which broke, she doesn't think stopping now is a possibility. But suddenly, her ears picked up something.

A melody.

She slowly looked up through her tears and saw Len playing his violin.

He was watching her as he played. He could see that his idea was working, Kahoko had calmed down a bit already and she had her eyes closed, listening to his music. If there was one thing he had learned from her about music, it was that music had a certain healing power in them. And he guess that she was right.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun, that really helped me a lot." Kahoko murmured as Len placed his violin back into its case.

"I'm glad I was able to help." Len said, letting some of his real emotions slip.

Kahoko looked at him, she didn't know this comforting side of him. He could see that he was struggling. That he didn't know what to do. But what he did for her just now, made her forget everything that hurts. Not completely, but enough so that she doesn't have to break down anytime soon.

"Maybe I should come to you if I have any problems again," Kahoko said. She had meant it as a joke, but she knew that she meant them for real.

"As long as you'll be alright." he said shortly.

Kahoko stood up and smiled, "Thank you Tsukimori-kun! I really feel so much better, well then. I'm off to class!"

As Kahoko closed the door behind her, she looked at the floor, "I can't..." she looked at her hands which played her violin, "I won't play music, I won't be able to play music like that. I can't play...I...I can't afford to remember every memory I have with him..."

Len sighed as he watch her disappear. Was she really alright? She didn't look like it. He ran his fingers through his hair, like he does every time he has to think of something which seems complicated. What is he to do? He thought he had gotten over her already, but it seems like he was wrong about that part...

* * *

_A/N: **Review please.** I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll update this depending on the reviews. If this chap gets more reviews than my other pending fics, I'll put this in my priority list. :D Thanks._


	2. Obsessed

_Hi, I'm sorry it took me long before I could update this, I was stuck. You have no idea how many times I had to delete and re-write, (laughs). But anyway, enough of this. Thank you guys for the lovely review! They really had me going._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La corda D'oro**_

* * *

**The Price of Loving**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kahoko stared numbly outside the classroom window, not bothering to listen to the teacher's lectures. Her mind kept on drifting to her current situation. She kept on thinking about Ryoutaro and Nami.

They betrayed her. Ryoutaro tore her heart out. Nami, she had trusted Nami, and she also betrayed her like that.

Kahoko didn't know what to believe in anymore.

She glanced down her table and saw her violin case peeking out. She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered every memory she had of the violin which made her closer to Ryoutaro.

The first selection, where Ryoutaro had jumped up the stage to be her accompanist.

The first time she heard him play the piano in the shop.

And all the other times they've duet ever since they were together. The times when they even tired composing their own melody. Times when…

"Kaho, Kaho."

Kahoko jumped, she looked up and saw her two best friends looking at her worriedly.

"Mio, Nao." She acknowledged.

"Class is over. Are you going to be alright?" Mio asked worriedly.

"Really?" Kahoko said in surprise, had she been in such deep thoughts that she didn't realize that half of the day was already over?

"We noticed that you've been spaced out the whole time, do you want to talk about it?" Nao asked, pulling a chair in front of Kahoko's desk.

"I…" then Kahoko remembered Len. She remembered how she had cried in front of him… "I think, I'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it again. I might break all over again."

"Again?" Mio asked, inching closer to Kahoko.

"Have you already talked to someone?" Nao asked.

"Yes," Kahoko said shortly, not willing to let them know that it was Len.

"When?" Mio asked, really curious as to who her best friend would confide in.

"Um, somebody…"

"You're not willing to spill huh? I bet it's someone we know."

Despite the situation, Mio was grinning. She was thinking that this might be a good way to distract her best friend from the pain that she was feeling. A new distraction called new love. Yep, Kahoko has to move on— quickly. She knew how affected Kahoko is with the break up, everyone knew how in love the two were with each other.

Nao looked at Mio and shook her head slightly. She knew what her friend was thinking. But it might be the only way to help Kahoko.

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun. I talked to him earlier…"

"Eh?" Mio gasped. "Tsukimori-kun? The one who also played the violin in the concours?"

Kahoko nodded, and despite herself, she blushed.

"What's this, Kahoko, is there something you're hiding?" Nao smiled.

"Th-this is nothing!" Kahoko defended, "Don't misunderstand. Ryoutaro and I just broke up and I can't start liking someone else all of a sudden. I…I still love Ryoutaro…"

"But you have to move on one way or another, and this might be the thing that will help you." Mio said softly.

"Do you know what will help me, really help me?" Kahoko said in a small voice. Nao and Mio looked at Kahoko silently. "If I gave up violin."

"You can't be serious!" Mio gasped, standing up.

Kahoko looked around and saw their classmates staring at them. "Mio…"

"They're our classmates, they won't be that insensitive like the ones you've encountered earlier." Nao said, placing a hand on top of Kahoko's, "Are you serious? I thought that playing the violin meant so much for you."

"It did, but right now, whenever I think of it, I remember every moment I've spent with Ryoutaro and everything just starts to hurt again." Kahoko said.

"Kaho…" Mio said.

"A-anyway, I'll be going now." Kahoko said, taking her bag and violin with her.

"Where are you going?" Nao asked.

"Somewhere where I can think alone." She said, giving her friends an apologetic look as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Come on Azuma," Kazuki prompted impatiently at his friend, who was still talking to his fellow classmates.

The purple haired teen sighed and turned around to talk to his best friend, "Kazuki, how many times do I have to tell you that it's better to leave Hino-san alone?" Azuma asked patiently.

"But I'm still worried," Kazuki frowned.

Azuma stood in front of Kazuki's path. "Kazuki," he said, "If you see her, what are you going to say? Her boyfriend and her best friend just betrayed her, do you know how that feels? Do you know the right words to tell her even though you haven't had a first hand experience on what she's going through? If you just go and talk to her out of pity or something, you might make her worse."

Kazuki's frowned deepened as he took in what Azuma said. "But—"

"Don't be stubborn Kazuki. Just let her be, maybe you can talk to her tomorrow, but not today."

Kazuki nodded. He looked like a child who was forced to agree with his parent's wishes. "I still can't believe Tsuchiura-kun would do that, I thought that they were perfect for each other."

"Being perfect for each other doesn't mean you'll be together for ever."

"Eh? Is that so…"

"Anyway, you shouldn't concern yourself too much, exams are coming soon."

Kazuki scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't like the fact that Kaho-chan's sad…" he shook his head and began walking back into the classroom.

Azuma sighed at his friend's clueless-ness. To him, it was quite obvious that Kazuki is in love with Kahoko, but his friend, himself, doesn't seem to realize it. Then at that moment, he saw Len walk down the hallway. He chuckled. And it seems that it wasn't just his best friend who's in love with the girl.

* * *

Len sighed. He couldn't concentrate in today's class. He can't help but think of the brokenhearted girl. How was she? What could she be thinking at the moment? Were there people judging her again? Saying mean things to her?

Being worried like this, it wasn't like him at all. Usually he wouldn't butt in on other people's business. Certainly things change if you care about the person very much.

Len started walking towards the rooftop without thinking, secretly hoping that he could find her there. But, as he climbed the stairs, he heard the voice of the person he loathes the most.

"Please," the green-haired pianist said.

"Leave me alone."

Len flinched as he recognized the voice of the scarlet-haired violinist. He pushed himself near the wall to prevent himself from being seen.

"Just leave me alone, please." Kahoko begged; she was five steps ahead of him. She tried to hold the tears threatening to fall. She resisted the urge to go straight to the arms of her ex-boyfriend, which were now open and outstretched towards her.

"I know I made a big mistake," Ryoutaro said, trying to reach out towards her. "I just want to clear things out."

"Clear things out? Are you out of your mind? Last night was enough an explanation. I…I thought you loved me—"

"I do! I just…can we start all over again?"

"Start all over again? Do you think it's that easy? You've hurt me already! You chose to go out with Nami behind my back! You should've known this was coming!"

"Kahoko, everything was just a mistake, believe me."

"I am not going to listen to you! You've lost my trust, do you think it's easy to gain it again? I trusted you so much Ryoutaro, I was so happy that you asked me out. I just can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Kahoko…"

"Why, Ryoutaro? I understand that I'm not the perfect girl out there. I know I'm not worthy of going out with someone like you, a star player and an excellent pianist. But why? I'd also understand why you want to cheat on me—"

"You're looking down on yourself Kahoko,"

"Why?" Kahoko asked, looking at him with tears falling down her cheeks, "Why does it have to be my best friend? I could forgive you if you were going out with another girl, but why does it have to be my best friend? Of all people Ryoutaro!"

"I..."

"Don't." Kahoko said, lifting a hand to emphasize what she said, "from now on, stay away from me. I know you Ryoutaro, it couldn't have been a mistake. Just…take care of Nami alright? Don't hurt her like how you hurt me. I'm going to move forward, so please, don't ever come back into my life!" then she ran up the stairs.

Ryoutaro stood there, watching her disappear, with a stunned expression. When he came back to his senses, he clenched his fists, and then he began to run after her.

"Don't even think about it."

Ryoutaro stopped. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Leave her alone. That's what she wants. You're just going to hurt her more."

"What do you know? You're not even close to her, and I thought you're not the type to mind others' business, so, mind your own business."

"She, is my business."

Ryoutaro laughed, "Since when, Tsukimori? You don't know the slightest thing about her."

"I don't have to."

"Whatever Tsukimori. Yes, I've been aware that you are in love with Kahoko, but don't think, even the slightest, that you have a chance with her just because we broke up."

Len paused for a while and chuckled shortly. Ryoutaro was surprised and glared at Len again.

"Anything funny Tsukimori?"

"You're really clueless aren't you?"

"You're one to talk."

Len closed his eyes for a while and sighed, angering Ryoutaro more because of his icy cool. "If you think that's enough to make me give up on her, you're wrong. I _did_ give up on her, because I saw that she was happy being with you, but things are different now." He passed Ryoutaro and headed up the stairs.

"Suddenly into big words Tsukimori?"

Len ignored him and continued to walk.

"She won't be able to move on." Ryoutaro said confidently, walking down the stairs.

* * *

Kahoko hugged her legs close to her chest, crying her heart out.

How tempted she was to accept Ryoutaro's offer to start all over again. But the fact that Ryoutaro could do this to her, it means he could do it all over again. She loves him, very much. Her first love, her first boyfriend. He was the only guy who could make her feel so special, he was the only one who stuck by her side when everyone was looking down on her because she was a Gen-Ed student playing an instrument.

She never thought their relationship would end so quickly. It was so brittle.

_How can I go on like this? We always fought everything together... He was always there for me, he understood me. He understood my feelings._

"Why does it have to end like this?" Kahoko cried.

"Hino-san,"

Kahoko didn't bother to look up, but she wiped her tears, "Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry, this is the second time you're seeing me like this today."

"I didn't think you were such a crybaby."

Kahoko looked up at Len and half-pouted. "Well, I'm sorry. If it's bothering you, you don't have to be here." she said, wiping her tears away.

"I don't understand why you're crying over someone who's not even worth your tears." Len said, sliding his back on the wall, slowly sitting down on the floor beside her.

Kahoko was momentarily taken aback by what Len said. She didn't know that the Ice Prince was even capable of saying them.

Len saw her expression and his stare became a glare. "Do you have any problem with what I just said?"

"Ah! No, it's just that...you're...you're different all of a sudden..."

"Different?"

"You're suddenly...caring."

Len blushed momentarily, but pretended to cough in order to hide his embarrassment. "Don't get used to it," he said, suddenly standing up. He doesn't plan on revealing his feelings for her yet. She just had her heart broken. And it's common for people like those to resort to rebound. He plans to tell her his feelings when he's sure that she's not hurting anymore. Then, Len shook his head. _Why should I tell her my feelings if I'm leaving for Europe soon?_

"Tsukimori-kun?"

Len shook off his thoughts and looked at Kahoko, who was already standing in front of him.

"To answer your question," Kahoko said sadly, looking at her shoes, "Yes, he may be a jerk, who is not worth my tears...but you see, I love him very much." then she immediately turned around, her gaze directed to the blue sky, "When I felt like an outcast, Ryoutaro was there for me. We became outcasts together. He's strong. He stood up to people who looked down on him. You looked down on us too, didn't you, Tsukimori-kun?"

Len felt his heart clenched when Kahoko said that he loves Ryoutaro very much, and he looked away guiltily at her last statement. Yes, he had looked down on her and Ryoutaro. He just couldn't believe that someone like her, someone who never dedicated her childhood playing music, someone who suddenly became good at it...he couldn't accept that. It's like throwing away everything he'd work hard for. It's like someone laughing at him, saying that he didn't need to go through those hardship just to be good...

"But it's alright, it's not I'm blaming you or anything. It's normal, for someone with your skills..."

"Hino-san..."

"When I found out about Ryoutaro and Nami, I ran home. On the way, I kept on thinking 'where did I go wrong'? I guess I wasn't good enough for him. Who am I anyway? Just a rookie violinist who was lucky enough to be entered in the concours. A participant who barely made it in."

"Hino-san..." Len repeated again, noticing that her posture was stating that she was getting worked up already.

But Kahoko continued on, "I guess I'm really not much. Pathetic really. I'm thinking of giving up the violin. What's the point anyway, I only had the courage to continue it because I knew Ryoutaro would be there by my side—"

"Kahoko!"

Kahoko stopped talking when Len suddenly spun her around and shook her shoulder. She didn't even realize that the water works had began again.

"You're not weak. You're strong. Don't look down on yourself. You've gone this far, giving up isn't like you." Len said, he tried to control his anger. He was angry, yes. But not at Kahoko, he was angry at Ryoutaro. So this is what he meant that she wouldn't be able to move on. What did he do? It's like he monopolized her or something. It seems like she believes that she can't go on without him in her life.

"I'm not!" Kahoko cried. "I need him...he's the only person I can go to whenever I'm having a hard time, he's—"

"Then why not start all over again like he suggested?" Len asked coldly.

Kahoko looked at him in surprise and found him glaring at her. "How did you know—"

"Why not just run back to him?"

"It's because—"

"It's because you're scared that he might hurt you again. Isn't it?" Len could see that he was right. "Then why don't you forget about him. Don't keep saying that you're weak, Hino-san," he said gently, "In the first selection, you entered the stage with your head held high even though your accompanist bailed on you. During that time, Tsuchiura wasn't even there by your side yet. It was your own strength, Hino-san."

"But I can't—"

Len sighed in frustration and he ran his fingers through his hair like usual. He was losing his patience. "I thought you were more serious about music. I didn't think you would give it up just for someone who broke your heart." Len glanced at her expression and saw that what he said had hurt her. But this is what he had to do. She needs to realize the reality she's living in. Her world doesn't just revolve around that arrogant pianist.

"You won't understand!" Kahoko shouted right at him.

"Of course I won't understand. It's not like I've had anyone broken up with me yet or anything. But a person's passion in music doesn't concern about what happening around that person. You were the one who taught me that. You're a Gen-Ed student, and yet, you were still insistent in playing the violin. Don't tell me all those time you told me that the violin was precious to you was because you were thinking of Tsuchiura."

Kahoko looked away.

"What are you really running away from, Hino-san? You can't just give up on music because Tsuchiura isn't by your side anymore. That's not a valid explanation."

"You won't understand how I feel even if I tell you," Kahoko said, hugging her arms, she tried to calm herself down despite the tears, "Even if I tell you, you won't know, because you've never fallen in love!"

Len clenched his hands, "You don't know what you're talking about, Hino-san." Len said, this time, his anger was evident. "I'm only human. I can fall in love too. You know, I respected you a lot, Hino-san. Your determination always amazed me. Your dedication to music was really something. I respected you as a fellow violinist and as a fellow student of this school. I respected you because I thought you were strong. But I guess I was wrong." Len turned around and walked out the door. He didn't bother to look back or wait for her reaction. He immediately closed the door behind him.

"It didn't go well, didn't it..."

Len jumped when somebody suddenly spoke beside him. When he turned, he was surprised to see that person.

"Amou-san..."

Nami looked at him with a sad expression. Her light brown locks were in a mess. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were glassy. "I wanted to apologize to her since early today, but I guess an apology won't cover it."

"It's none of my business. If you have something to say, tell it to Hino-san," Len said, shrugging his shoulder.

"I...I can't find the courage to talk to her, the expression she made when I saw her in the morning," Nami closed her eyes, a few tears spilling, but she immediately wiped them away. "I wanted to tell her the truth for a while now, but as you can see, she can't seem to go on without Ryoutaro, I guess this is what you call obsession..."

"I think I've figured that out already,"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I—"

"Time can't be turned around, Amou-san. Right now, what she needs, is someone to save her. I can't exactly say I know what she needs, maybe you should try talking to her again. She was hurt most because it was you who betrayed her."

Nami was shocked to hear this from Len. THE Len Tsukimori, the person who always tell others to mind their own business.

"You're different...Tsukimori-kun." Nami said.

"People have been saying that," Len said, walking down the stairs.

"So, it's true then. The rumor spreading around during the concours."

By then, Len was already at the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and looked uninterested. "Like I care about rumors. Those are just false statements to keep everyone entertained."

"The rumor was that, all members of the concours except for the kouhai, is in love with Kahoko."

Len about about to walk down the next floor when he heard that. He looked up at Nami with a surprised expression. It was Nami's first time to see Len show another emotion aside from annoyance and calm. Does that mean that she hit the mark?

"Am I wrong?" she pressed.

"Maybe you should think about how you should talk to Hino-san, rather than dig up things like those."

"Are you denying it then? The rumor? You're not in love with Kahoko? Because just now, when you were talking to her—"

"I respect her, that's all. I don't want to see someone who has great potential like hers to go to waste." then he walked away.

"I wonder..." Nami said, suddenly back to her old nosy self and then she heard more sobs from the other side of the door. Nami stared at the door sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry Kahoko."

She walked to the door and leaned her forehead on it, and again, she whispered, "I know you love Ryoutaro very much and it was wrong for me to take him from you, I know how much you're hurting...I know I can't turn back time. Tsukimori-kun is right. You need someone to save you. Kaho, you need to know that there are others who care for you. Someone else deserves you more..." After that, she turned and walked down the stairs.

From below, Len sighed and shook his head. "Girls," he muttered. Then all of a sudden, he remembered calling Kahoko by her first name—once. A slight blush suddenly crept onto his cheeks.

_Why, of all times... Why do I have to declare that I'm going to fight for her if I'm leaving soon? I've messed up..._

* * *

_A/N: Waaaaaaaaaah. That took a while, this is my first time (seriously) to write a chapter this long. _ I hope you guys enjoy the happenings!_

_As for my readers of "As You Wish, Ojou-sama" (another la corda fic), I'll update it as soon as possible. In my perspective things are getting interesting there. :))_


	3. Tickets

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_len, Ren Nakamura, furin-a, ..latte, fanfatic08, animearchitect_

_**A/N: **I changed the ending of the last chapter ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La corda D'oro**_

* * *

**The Price of Loving**

_**Chapter 3**_

_"I won't play music, I won't be able to play music like that. I can't play...I...I can't afford to remember every memory I have with him..."  
_

.

.

.

.

"Len?"

Len flinched and his eyes focused on his surroundings. He was inside his room practicing the violin and somehow he had spaced out, his thoughts had drifted to Kahoko. He turned to the voice which brought him back. "Mother." Len acknowledged, seeing the worried expression of his mother.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, opening her son's bedroom door further. She looked around her son's room and noticed a large box at one corner. It seems Len had already started packing his things.

"I'm fine." Len answered, turning away from his mother. He began to place his golden violin back into its case.

"I've never seen you look so out of it. Is this trip stressing you out?"

"No, that was nothing. I was just thinking of a friend." Len said casually, closing his bedroom window.

"A friend?" Misa was suddenly curious. It was a first for Len to mention a friend, and what's more Len seems to be worried about that 'friend' of his.

"It's nothing," Len said, "Take a seat Mother." he gestured to his study chair. But Misa declined the offer.

"Do you feel like changing your mind?"

Len look at his mother with surprise. "Sorry?" He began to look confuse this time.

"I know how much you practiced and tired your best to get this far. I know how much you'll achieve by going to Germany. But," she said, measuring her son's expression, "But maybe there's something more important for you here which you don't want to leave behind..."

"What brought this on?" he asked, slowly sitting on his bed. He really has no idea what his mother was trying to point out.

"Well," Misa hesitated, "we haven't really heard about what you want. I guess, maybe, your choice is different from ours?"

"I need this. I want to meet people's expectations."

"Len," Misa sighed. Here it was, she could see it on his face. Her son's stubborn facade has already been brought out. Still, she wants to try to reach out to him. "If you're doing this for others, then you won't succeed. You have to do this for yourself. If you keep on thinking about other's expectations, then you will never enjoy the happiness which music brings forth. Only when you learn to appreciate your playing, will you be able to touch other people's hearts." she said softly, leaving her son's room.

Len sat on his bed pondering his mother's words. He didn't really understand what she said, it was confusing. But then, why does her words trigger something inside of him? As if someone had already said those words to him in the past? Then it suddenly came back to him.

Kahoko.

Kahoko had said something similar. Her purpose in playing is because she loves to play. It was for herself. But because she loves to play, and because she was happy when she plays, she wants to share that happiness to others. She had really captured the hearts of a lot of people through her playing.

Kahoko...

He's very worried about her. His mother was right. There was something important here which he can't leave behind. But, he can't abandon this...this large stepping stone. This rare opportunity. He can't leave it all behind for... Len sighed. Or maybe he can? If Kahoko could return his feelings—

What was he thinking? Len sighed frustratedly.

This useless emotion. Why did he have to realize this sort of emotion when he was going through something important. Why does it have to be revived? It tore his heart once. This feeling called love. It tore him apart when he tried to give up on Kahoko.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He really has no idea about what he wants to do. Fulfill and reach his goal, his future. Or forget everything and just be with the girl he loves, the girl he doesn't even know if he even has a chance of being with.

* * *

"Len, come here for a second please."

Len stopped in his tracks. He was about to go to school when his mother's voice stopped him from the living room.

"Is there something wrong?" Len asked. Seeing his mother seated in one of the couches, she was looking at something she was holding.

Misa looked up as her son entered, she smiled gently and gave him what she was holding, "Here, give this to your friend whom you're worried about. I'm sure having fun once in a while will be alright."

Len curiously took what his mother gave him with a small thank you, then he saw what it was. He looked at his mother with surprise. "Tickets for an amusement park? Mother—"

Misa immediately cut him off before he could say anything else, "I know who you're worried about. It's Kahoko-san isn't it? Well, she's pretty much the only person I know who you would categorize as your friend. And so far, I can guess that she's sad, taking a girl to an amusement park can lift her spirits up."

"Mother,"

"Just go Len," her mother said, "This might be the last time you'll have _time_ to do something like this. You should enjoy your youth at least. You've grown to be too serious," she giggled. "Go, or you'll be late for school."

Len sighed at his mother's persistent nature but nonetheless he kept the tickets and went on his way to school. Misa watched as Len left the house. She laughed to herself. Ah, her son can be really dense sometimes. She has a feeling that her little Len will be a bachelor forever. She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

He has no idea why he even went here.

Len ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned on the rooftop's wired fence. He wasn't suppose to come up here. He was suppose to go straight to the music rooms to practice. Time was ticking. Missing one practice could mean a lot. He sighed. Why can't he just forget what his mother said? He was just going to waste his time and _her_ time. With all this pain she's going through, she might not be able to enjoy anything. And the last time they talked, he had practically slapped her verbally.

Why would Kahoko come here anyway. The last two times she was here might just be coincidence. She's from the Gen-Ed department, why would she run all the way here, to the Music Department rooftop. Len sighed frustratedly. He was about to leave when the door suddenly opened.

Two shocked faces faced each other.

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun." the scarlet-haired girl stammered.

Len immediately brought out his cool mask, "What are you doing here?" he regretted the choice of words he picked, but those were the first words that came into his mind.

Kahoko froze for a bit. _Is he still angry?_ she thought. But nonetheless, she answered, "I..." she stopped. What _was_ she doing here anyway? She didn't have to hide here anymore. She wasn't thoughtlessly walking around anymore. So what _was_ she doing here. "I..." she tired again. But she came up with a blank answer.

Len mistook her speechlessness as being intimidated to him. He sighed once again, and this time his cold facade slowly disappeared, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I don't own this place." then he looked away, he didn't know what to say next. He pretended to watch the birds flying over them.

"I," Kahoko didn't really know what to say. She couldn't understand it herself. It's just that, coming here felt so natural even if she only came here for two consecutive days. But even if only two days passed, it seems like she already felt better. Not better, as in, she could no longer feel the tear in her heart. But better, like there's a tape holding her into place.

"I'm sorry."

The apology caught Kahoko off guard. She looked at Len with surprise. He was looking at her with a solemn expression. "Ah, no. It's okay. You weren't really rude. And, this is the Music—"

"I meant what happened yesterday. I was out of line."

Kahoko looked at the floor, avoiding his intense gaze. It wasn't like him to be that...that...emotion intense. Kahoko didn't know what to say as she thought about yesterday's event. What Len said made sense, but she didn't want to accept that. Last night, as she was thinking about it, she wanted to be angry at Len. Len had made her realize a lot of things. Things she had always tried to be blind to.

Yes, Ryoutaro wasn't her world. She played the violin simply because she loved it, and Ryoutaro only added colors to that already-colorful-world she had with music. But still, having Ryoutaro gone from her life...it's true she doesn't want to continue playing anymore. Ryoutaro had filled up the missing symphony in her music. He had completed her melodies. They were like halves from a whole. Without him, her music won't mean anything anymore. It will just be a sound.

But what shocked her the most about Len's words were the last things he said...

_I respected you a lot._

_Your determination always amazed me._

_I respected you as a fellow violinist._

_I respected you a lot because I thought you were strong._

Those words really surprised her. She always thought that Len couldn't give respect to anyone except those older than him and the other professionals. He always had side remarks about how she played during the selections...but those words had made her stand up again.

Kahoko shook her head after she thought of everything over again. "No, Tsukimori-kun." she said softly, meeting his eyes, "Instead, I want to thank you. Your words were strength to me. Maybe, just one more time, I'll try again. But you were wrong about a few things. Ryoutaro had been worth my tears. He meant a lot, especially with regards to my playing. If you think I've made it this far because of my own strength, you're wrong. Ryoutaro had been my pillar. He completed me."

"But he's not your world." Len said. He could still see it so clearly. She's still in love with Ryoutaro. It hurt, but what was he expecting? Just because he had been by her side, was he expecting her to magically have feelings for him? Who was he kidding? Then, if that's so... Len had decided. He reached inside his pocket and fished out the tickets.

"Here," he said, giving Kahoko one of them, "Mother wants me to bring you there."

"Eh?" Kahoko was surprised, "Why would Misa-san—"

"Well," Len cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, "She figured out I was worried about you."

Kahoko looked at his face, she saw the slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "Tsu—"

"Anyway, I'll see you then. I'll just pick you up at the front gate of the school at Sunday." Len immediately left, not wanting to prolong the conversation. He was really embarrassed. Why did he answer her question honestly. He could've just said that his mother just gave them to him, and he thought that maybe she might enjoy it. Or maybe make up some other excuse.

He closed the door behind him and ran his fingers through his hair. If this kind of _moments_ keep up, he might not be able to stop himself from telling her his feelings. Len shook his head harshly. No, he _won't_ tell her his feelings.

He looked at the other ticket meant for himself. This is the only chance he will be with her. Maybe the last time he'll be able to see her smile and enjoy herself. He sighed. Sunday. The next week after that is when he'll be leaving.

Yeah, he thought he had at least a month or so, but it seems that his presence is quite anticipated. They've requested him to arrive earlier, he accepted. This was the reason why he had spaced out while practicing at home. He only had so little time to be with the one he loves. _Why_. He started asking himself again. _Why do I have to fall for her all over again?_

He leaned on the closed door and sighed, picturing her surprised expression when he answered her honestly. "At least you're not crying today." then he began to walk down the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Kahoko stared at the closed door. Unable to comprehend with what had just happened. Was she really going out with Len on Sunday?

She mentally slapped herself.

_Don't think like that. You just broke up with your boyfriend, whom you're still not over with. Tsukimori-kun is just doing this to cheer you up since he saw you crying twice already._

Then she remembered what he said. His mother had figured out that he was worried about her. It surprised her yet again. Len was worrying about her. She shook her head. It seems that Len isn't as cold as everyone thought he was. People just misunderstands him most of the time.

She smiled.

She got to see different sides of him. She got to see his caring side, his embarrassed face—

She stopped her train of thoughts abruptly. What is she thinking! Why is her head filled with thoughts of him? She must be going insane already. Kahoko hurriedly opened the door, she decided to go back to her department already. But she froze when she opened the door.

Everything came crashing. It was like the tape holding her together was getting slippery. She was breaking apart again. She tried to speak, but her mouth went dry.

She cleared her throat with effort, but her voice still came out dry, "Ryoutaro." she said his name.

Ryoutaro's eyes quickly scanned the open space. It seems the prodigy wasn't around. He looked at Kahoko. He had been yearning to see her voice, to hear her voice, to see her smile. But he knows he can never reverse time anymore. He had hurt her deeply, but he still loves her. Now, knowing he has a competition, the more reason he doesn't want to give up. Even if he has to kneel in front of her. To beg her. He'll throw away his pride as long as she'll forgive him.

"Kaho,"

Kahoko flinched as he said his name. His voice. So full of emotion. She wanted to run away, but she can't, because he's blocking the doorway. She had the urge to leave immediately, because whatever he was going to say could sway her. Just a little nudge and she'll really fall over the edge.

"Leave me alone." she managed to say.

"Kaho," Ryoutaro said, outstretching a hand towards her, "Please, let's just talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! I've told you that already!" _Oh god, no. _Kahoko could feel hot tears behind her eyes, but she willed them to stop. To stall. She'll cry later on, but not now. This is a battle she doesn't want to lose her control in.

"Kahoko. One more chance. That's all I'm asking. Everyone deserves another chance."

Kahoko slowly back away, "Stop it. I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Why? Because it all make sense? Or because it will just make your decision more concrete?"

"You don't know what I'm thinking!"

"That's not true. We've always been in a sync."

"Stop it!" Kahoko crouched down the floor, covering her ears, she closed her eyes tightly. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"One more chance Kaho. I promise I won't repeat the same mistake. Kaho—"

"Tsuchiura!"

Ryoutaro turned around only to make the impact of the colliding fist harder. He staggered a few steps back. Ryoutaro looked up to see who had dared to pull a punch on him, then he saw his two seniors. He was more surprised at who punched him.

"Hihrara-senpai," Kahoko's shaky voice came.

"Kaho-chan." Kazuki immediately looked worried, but he shifted to a glare towards Ryoutaro when he moved.

Ryoutaro was still surprised. He didn't know that this usually non-violent and cheerful upperclassman was capable of doing something like that. Kazuki kept on glaring at him, anticipating what Ryoutaro planned to do next. Beside him, his best friend immediately moved towards Kahoko. Ryoutaro shifted when he saw the purple-haired flutist moving towards Kahoko.

"Be careful as to where you're attention is." Kazuki said, his voice dark.

"Stay out of this, senpai." Ryoutaro said, addressing both his seniors.

The purple long haired upperclassman walked calmly in front of Ryoutaro. He usually calm facade had suddenly changed into a dark, menacing glare. Kahoko shivered when he saw his face. It was the _real_ Yunoki-senpai. The side of his that maybe only she had seen. And this time, he was showing it to Ryoutaro.

"You have the confidence to say that." he said intimidatingly. He was a few inches taller than the arrogant pianist. And he used that advantage to the fullest.

Ryoutaro froze. His fists balled. He didn't break eye contact with him, but even if he wants to, it was like he was staring into the eyes of a snake. While that was going on, Kazuki immediately ran to Kahoko's side. Ryoutaro was too intimidated to notice that.

"Kaho-chan, let's go." Kazuki murmured, he had a pained look on his face when he touched her. She was shaking. "It's okay. Let's go." he repeated gently.

Kahoko willed her legs to move. She was scared that even the littlest movement could shatter her very structure. But then, she followed her upperclassman. Kazuki led her a few feet behind Azuma. He saw that his best friend was saying something to the boy who seemed to be scared to death. In a normal situation, Kazuki would've been worried, but today, whatever Azuma was doing, he deserved it.

"Azuma," but they had their priority, "Let's go."

The flutist's slightly bent body straightened as his best friend mentioned his name. It means that she was already safe. "Remember what I said." Azuma said one last time. He knew he didn't have to say it, because his words were most probably tinted on his brain. Who would ignore something like that. He took a few steps back before turning around and joining his best friend.

* * *

"Kaho-chan," Kazuki said worriedly, he was back to his usual caring and panicky senpai mode.

Kahoko was crying on his chest as they sat on the piano bench the whole time since they entered a vacant music room. Azuma had been standing near the door, leaning on the wall.

"Did he do something before we arrived?" Kazuki asked gently. He knew he shouldn't start asking her things, but he had to know at least this one.

Kahoko answered her with a slight shake of her head.

Azuma sighed. He had seen enough. This girl is clearly not over that pianist. She's confused. She's not sure whether to let him go or not. She was hurt, but she could heal. She's scared that he'll just hurt her again. She wants to trust him, but she can't since doubt had already been seeded in her heart. So complicated. Azuma had been itching to leave so that Kazuki can have his moment with her. But he wasn't sure if his best friend could handle himself.

Kazuki looked at Azuma when he heard him sigh. He ave him a pout which said, "Why are you sighing at something like this?"

Azuma shook his head, then he reached behind him. When he got a hold of the knob, he quietly turned it. When he was sure that his best friend wasn't paying attention to him, he quietly slipped outside. And when he was about to close the door, that was when he saw the shocked child-like face of his best friend, seeing him leave. Azuma chuckled as he closed the door completely. "Good luck Kazuki."

Kazuki stared wide-eye at the closed door. Did his best friend just really—

What a cunning person. That person was going to give him answers later on. Kazuki burned that in his mind as he hesitantly stroke Kahoko's scarlet hair. For now, he had to comfort this girl who means a lot to him.

* * *

A/N: Review please.

Can't believe I dragged Kazuki into this again . As you guys have noticed, Kahoko's personality slightly changed. Yeah, I think her personality last chapter was kind of heavy. Must be because I was swayed by my own emotions. :)) Anyway, please review and look out for the next chapter! ^^


	4. Comfort

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope to receive more feedbacks from you guys. :) Please follow me /#!/ayamiko_95 I'll update you guys there. :) Whether I'm on hiatus or working on this chapter__. ^^_

_For those who had already been following me, you guys are aware of the **teasers** I've dropped right? hehehe ^^_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**_The Price of Loving_**

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

"I'm sorry." Kahoko murmured.

The green-haired upperclassman looked at the redhead, which sat beside him on the piano bench, with surprise. He tried to look at her expression, but it was covered by the curtain of hair she let down. He frowned for a moment. They haven't talked since she had calmed down. He didn't know what to ask and she didn't feel like talking yet.

Kahoko sat silently on the piano bench, silently pressing down the piano keys, as she wait for her senpai's reply.

"It's no problem, you don't have to apologize." Kazuki answered brightly, though his eyes still showed a hint of worry for her.

Kahoko slowly looked at Kazuki, when she met his eyes, she had a look of someone trying to be apologetic.

"Really!" Kazuki said, raising both hands in front of him.

"Thank you," Kahoko said, this time looking at him gratefully, "Thank you for saving me. If you and Yunoki-senpai hadn't come, I don't think I would've been able to do anything..." She murmured. Then her eyes widened as if she just remembered something. "How did you know to find me there?"

"Ah," Kazuki blushed slightly. "Well, I saw Tsuchiura in our department, and I sort of dragged Azuma with me to follow him...and then..." He trailed off.

"Thank you senpai," Kahoko murmured, a small smile on her lips.

Kazuki sighed in relief, it was her first smile after her encounter with the pianist earlier.

"Do I look pitiful?" Kahoko suddenly asked.

Kazuki was slightly taken aback by her sudden question. "N-no. Why would you think that?"

"It's because of what happened. Everybody keeps asking if I was fine. When I enter the classroom and see Nami there, people suddenly become silent, as if they expect me to go after her again..."

"You're not pitiful," Kazuki immediately answered, he didn't like the pained expression on her face, "But people feel for you. Alright," he amended, "_Some_ might pity you, but if you don't want that, you just have to stand up tall again. You're strong Kaho-chan, you'll be able to get through it."

"You said the same thing..." Kahoko murmured, remembering Len's words.

"Eh?"

"Tsukimori-kun said the same thing." She said loudly this time, she looked back at the piano keys.

"Tsukimori-kun said that?" Kazuki said in surprise, not really expecting the prodigy to say something encouraging. "There are rumors going on in the school. Just a week old..."

"It's about me, isn't it..." Kahoko said sadly, randomly pressing the keys and this time she produced sounds.

Kazuki nodded, "And about Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko looked at her senpai with surprise. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yeah," He swallowed, "People are starting to speculate because you guys seem to always meet at the rooftop, and they think that you two are secretly dating."

Kahoko shook her head in disbelief, "I— Tsukimori-kun and I only met up there a few times. And it wasn't planned or anything, he just somehow found me..." She trailed off. She suddenly wondered how Len knew when to find her there.

"Ah," Kazuki blushed slightly, feeling like an idiot for believing the rumors. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, people can't stop that kind of assumption, especially when he snaps at people who talks about you."

"Tsukimori-kun snaps at anybody," Kahoko quickly defended.

Kazuki shook his head, "You don't see him as often as Azuma and I do. His motto is _Mind your own __business_. There's a difference between snapping at people and brushing them off."

"What are you trying to say, senpai?" Kahoko asked quietly, glancing at her senpai.

Kazuki looked at Kahoko, he watched her expression. He was worried whether he should've brought it up at all.

Then he sighed, "I'm just telling you the reason why people would assume that something is going on between the two of you. I'm not saying I believe it, but if you and Tsukimori-kun are really going out, people won't judge you badly for it."

"Why—"

"What are you two doing here?"

Kahoko froze while Kazuki looked up when someone suddenly interrupted their conversation, and they knew it wasn't just someone. It was the familiar cold voice of the cold prodigy.

Len knew they were inside the room even before he reached the room, because the purple-haired flutist had already informed him that the room he had reserved was currently being occupied by a broken down Kahoko and a caring Kazuki. But for some reason, he felt irritated knowing that Kahoko was pouring her heart out to someone else. Didn't he say that he'd be there for her? Be the person who she can talk to?

"Ts—Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko stated, as she looked at the irritated-looking blue-haired violinist.

"I asked. What are you two doing here?" He asked irritatedly.

"Kaho-chan, um, I mean, we just needed to hide." Kazuki answered. He hoped that there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. Especially since a girl and a boy staying in a room alone can cause a _lot_ of misunderstanding.

"Please hide somewhere else, I've already reserved this room." Len said.

"Sure. We're sorry Tsukimori-kun." Kazuki stood up and reached his hand out, "Come on Kaho-chan. You're alright now, right?"

Kahoko looked at Kazuki, she bit her lower lip. If she gets out of this room now, she might risk running into Ryoutarou again, and she wants to avoid that as much as possible.

Kazuki immediately understood. He looked at Len with a slightly pleading expression. "Please, please, please! Can you please let Kaho-chan stay here for a while? Remember when I told you about Tsuchiura-kun? Well—"

"Senpai." Kahoko said in a hard voice.

Kazuki quickly covered his mouth, he looked at Kahoko apologetically as he saw her pained expression again. "Sorry," He murmured. Then he looked at Len, "Anyway, just let her stay here." He walked out the door, but as he passed Len, he lightly patted Len's shoulder.

Len sighed as Kazuki walked out of the room.

"It's alright, I can leave." Kahoko said, pushing the piano bench as she stood up.

Len walked into the room and pulled a table to place his violin. "You can stay." He said shortly.

Kahoko looked at him in surprise. She suddenly remembered what Kazuki had told her earlier. _Well, people can't stop that kind of assumption, especially when he snaps at people who talks about you. _Could Len actually care a lot about her? She felt a small blush creeping, but she immediately dismissed the flattered thought.

"Do you have any plans to sit? It's kind of distracting." Len half snapped at Kahoko.

"Sorry." She immediately answered. _See? He snaps at anybody._ Kahoko thought, trying to convince herself.

Len pulled out the things he need quietly. He tried to ignore the redhead who seemed to be staring at him for reasons he doesn't know and doesn't want to care about. He had to concentrate on his violin playing. He has no room for flaws when he leaves for Germany.

* * *

.

.

.

"You're back already?" Azuma said gently, looking up as he heard the dragging of the chair beside him.

"Yeah." Kazuki answered, a little absentmindedly.

Azuma instantly picked up the change in his best friend's attitude. "Did Tsukimori-kun interrupt your conversation?"

Kazuki looked at his friend in surprise. "You were there? How did you know?"

Azuma chuckled at Kazuki's innocent face of surprise. "I wasn't. I was here the whole time after I left. Well, I can see it from your expression that you don't seem to be contented with your time with her, and I passed by Tsukimori-kun down the hall in the Music Rooms. So, I assumed."

"He did." Kazuki sighed, a frown on his face.

"Are you still thinking about the rumors?"

Kazuki furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his best friend, "Am I really an open book?"

"Pretty much." Azuma answered.

Kazuki sighed again, "I really can't stop assuming that Tsukimori-kun likes Kaho-chan. People say that he's practically married to his violin, and that he has no interest whatsoever but to play. But then suddenly...with Kaho-chan..." He trailed off.

"You can tell?" Azuma looked slightly surprised. He didn't expect that Kazuki, who had an innocent perspective of the world, could actually tell that someone likes another.

"Tell what?"

Azuma shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips, "Nothing."

"That he likes Kaho-chan?"

Azuma looked at him in surprise again.

Kazuki pouted at the transparent expression his best friend gave. "I'm not dense, you know. I can actually see that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He laughed softly. _And yet, you're still not aware of your feelings for her. Because if you are, you wouldn't entrust her to Tsukimori-kun, or just simply leave her with him._

* * *

.

.

.

"Nami."

Nami looked up as she heard her name being called. She leaned away from the building wall she leaned on. As she looked up, a glare instantly surfaced on her then blank expression.

"Tsuchiura-kun." She said with a bitter edge.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "What's with that feisty expression?"

"You're the one who texted me?" She asked, bringing out her phone.

"Yeah, I changed my number. Lots of people asking me about Kahoko, and it was getting kind of annoying."

"Why do you want to meet me? It's already over between us." Nami said coldly. For a brief moment she scanned the area behind Ryoutarou. Even though they met behind the school, where people rarely go, there was still a possibility. And since she's trying to find a way to apologize to Kahoko, she can't risk being seen with him.

"Over? Just because we got caught? And now you're calling me by my last name again?"

"Yes. I told you that it was wrong from the start—"

"You were the one who suggested to keep it a secret."

"Because!" Nami shouted. "Because I don't want to hurt Kahoko! As you can see, she's already damaged!"

"And yet you still continued to see me even though you know it will hurt her." Ryoutarou answered calmly.

"Because you threatened me that if I don't see you, you'll tell Kahoko. Don't you wonder why your teammates won't say a word about us? Because they also don't want to hurt Kahoko." Nami said angrily, hot tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

Everything was a mistake.

A mistake from the start.

She was tempted.

And she gave into that temptation.

"So you'll just give up now?" Ryoutarou asked, yet his face seemed to be mocking her. "I thought you were crazy over me?"

Nami clenched her hands close tightly. "Yes," She said through her teeth. "And it was my mistake for revealing it to you."

.

.

_"Ah! Tsuchiura-kun!" Nami called, seeing her best friend's boyfriend waiting for her best friend in front of the school gate._

_"Amou-san." Ryoutarou grinned._

_Nami gave an involuntary blush upon seeing his rare grin. "W-waiting for Kaho?" She immediately supplied._

_"Of course." He chuckled. "Is she still going to take long?"_

_"Yes," Nami laughed, remembering the ordeal her best friend has to face today._

_Ryoutarou looked at Nami curiously at her sudden laughter._

_"Well, you see," Nami explained, "We had the last period free, so our class played truth or dare. Kaho has a lot of confession to do."_

_"Confession?" Ryoutarou chuckled at that thought, "Confessions about our relationship, I bet."_

_"It's because you and Kaho are keeping your lips sealed about you relationship! Even as her best friend, I know the least bit about your love story." Nami pouted._

_"It's because you are the mastermind when it comes to forest fires." Ryoutarou joked._

_"Writing down news articles is my life." She said seriously._

_Ryoutarou laughed. "Ahhh, I'm sure it will take her a long time. So, knowing how much you love gossip, why did you get out early?"_

_Nami blushed, remembering her earlier resolution._

_"Amou-san?"_

_"Well you see..." Nami said, twisting a lock of her hair as she thought of words to say._

_"Don't tell me you're here on a dare." Ryoutarou chuckled._

_"I have a confession to make."_

_Ryoutarou stopped laughing abruptly. He looked at Nami seriously. "A confession?"_

_"I like you."_

_"Amou-san..." Ryoutarou said cautiously._

_"Just listen. This will be the first and the last time you'll hear it from me." Nami continued when Ryoutarou remained silent. "I've liked you ever since. Even before you and Kaho met. Even before the concours started. It's been years." Nami grinned seeing Ryoutarou's dumbfounded expression. "Done."_

_"Amou-san..."_

_"You don't have to say anything." Nami smiled. "You're my best friend's boyfriend now, and I accept that. You two look great together anyway. You're happy, and she's happy, that's all that matter."_

_"You were dared weren't you?" Ryoutarou said suspiciously._

_Nami laughed. "I got caught. Yes, I was dared. But the dare was to confess to my first and my last love. Well, since they are the same person, easily done. Of course they can't know who. Well, keep this a secret." Nami said playfully. "Now, time to get back to the game!" She immediately dashed back into the school._

_"Amou-san!" Ryoutarou called._

_Nami had frowned when she started walking back into the school, but when she turned to look at him, she had a smile on her face again. "How about I take you out on one date? Just an appreciation of your feelings."_

_"You're my best friend's boyfriend."_

_"And I'm your first love." He chuckled. "Just one."_

_"Alright." Nami agreed._

_Little did she know that an innocent agreement would turn everything upside down._

.

.

"I was stupid to even agree to go out with you." Nami said bitterly.

"It's too late to regret what has already been done." Ryoutarou said confidently.

"But I can still save whatever is in the future."

"It's going to be your loss. You've already lost Kaho by your side. Leaving me will leave you with no one else. Everybody is looking at you with judgement in their eyes. How can you be sure who's on your side and who is not?"

"I don't care. I'd rather be alone than continue hurting someone who is precious to me."

"You—"

"Just leave me alone Tsuchiura-kun. You don't deserve to have me. Or even Kahoko."

"She'll come back to me."

Nami glared at him, "No, she won't. She's smart enough to know that you're not to be trusted."

"The reason why everyone is trying so hard not to tell Kahoko of who I really am, is because aside from the fact that she'll be hurt so much, is also because she's very much in love with me, and she will never let go even if it's hurting her."

"She already let you go."

"That's what she thinks, when in fact—"

"Tsukimori-kun is already by her side. You may not be aware of it, but Kahoko had always been held captivated by Tsukimori-kun's playing, she just feels that he's impossible to reach that's why she never entertained the thought of falling for him. This time. This time Tsukimori-kun—"

"He doesn't know her as well as I do." Ryoutarou said in a hard voice.

Just the mention of the prodigious violinist's name already had his blood boiling, especially when he remembered their encounter when Kahoko rejected him. And his sudden confession of being in love with Kahoko..._his_ Kahoko...

"Why the reaction if you're so sure he doesn't have a chance?" Nami said challengingly. "You must be aware of how he feels about Kahoko, aren't you?"

"He doesn't stand a chance."

This time, it was Nami's turn to get the upper-hand. "Let's see about that Tsuchiura-kun."

Confidently, she passed by him. Purposely brushing her shoulder against him. Clearly telling him that she won't be intimidated any longer. "Good luck in winning her over again." She said, already far, but still within his hearing shot.

Ryoutarou clenched his fists. "Damn." He growled.

* * *

.

.

.

"Thank you." Kahoko suddenly spoke up.

Len tried to hide his surprise by continuing to fix his music notes, when in fact his pen swerved a little bit out of line. "What for?" Len asked, still not looking up from his pile of sheets.

"For letting me stay. Thank you."

"You should be." Len said coldly. Then he cleared his throat as he closed his violin case and looked at Kahoko, "I'm grateful you didn't disturb me in between my practice."

Kahoko's eyes widen a little. Was she getting thanks from Len Tsukimori?

Len cleared his throat again seeing as Kahoko didn't bother hiding her astonished expression.

"Oh." Kahoko was suddenly embarrassed. "Well, I was afraid you'd kick me out." She joked.

Len suppressed the urge to snap at her. How did she even see him as? Was he really such an evil person in the eyes of everybody?

"Well, I'm leaving. I presume you might want to stay behind until there are less people in the school?"

"Yes." Kahoko answered in surprise. How did he know what she was thinking?

"Alright." Len said, carrying his violin case with him as he opened the door. "Be sure to sign out for me."

Kahoko looked at him gratefully. She could only nod in reply as Len closed the door behind him.

Kahoko stood up from the piano bench she'd been sitting on the whole time and walked towards the door. As soon as she felt that Len was no longer around, she walked a few steps to the side and slid her back down.

Finally, the tears she had been holding back...she could let them all out now.

Another chance...

How badly she wanted to take his offer...

But she knew, she knew how much more it would hurt her...

She had to do what was right, what will heal her heart and not what will only scar it even more...

"Kaho?"

Kahoko flinched.

She didn't hear the door open at all.

Her eyes widen when the familiar voice registered into her mind.

"Nami..." Kahoko murmured, without taking a look at her direction.

"Kaho..." Seeing her best friend in that state, Nami couldn't help the tears threatening to fall.

"What are you doing here? Why do you even know I'm here?" Kahoko said, trying to harden her voice and hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Kaho..." Nami said softly, tears falling. _Tsukimori-kun and I crossed path on the bridge connecting our departments and he told me that you were probably crying here..._

"I don't want your apology."

"Don't forgive me, then." Nami said, her voice still soft. She knelt in front of her best friend. "But just hear me out."

Kahoko buried her face into her knees, refusing to look at her.

Nami tried to control her voice despite the tears which still continued to fall. "I'm such a fool, aren't I? I knew from the start that you'll get hurt, but I still went on with it, and most of all, I hid it from you. I know that a lifetime of apologies won't ever change the past, but... I want you to know that I realized something. That our friendship is much more important than getting a boyfriend or whatever."

Nami wiped her tears, trying to stay strong.

"I want you to know that our friendship means everything to me and I don't want to lose that. Everything will never return to the way it was, but please Kaho... I don't care if everyone is angry at me, I don't care if they call me a slut or whatever... But what I care the most is this... our friendship... Am I really too late?"

"I hate you."

Nami felt her heart stopping as Kahoko said that.

Kahoko slowly looked up, her face already filled with tears which fell from her eyes, and there were still tears which continues to fall.

"I hate you Nami." Kahoko said, "I hate you because you've hurt me so much! You knew I love him so much and yet... You should've just told me!" Kahoko cried.

"How can I tell you when I'm so afraid to hurt you?" Nami asked, also crying again.

"That you were cheating with my boyfriend?" Kahoko shook her head. "I was hurt the most when I heard that you've been in love with him for so long! Why did I have to hear that _after_I discovered everything?"

"Kaho... I—"

"I should be the one who should be apologizing. Because I never knew." Kahoko cried, "Because I was so naive, because I was so insensitive to my own best friend's feelings!"

"You were never meant to know about them." Nami said softly, brushing the damp strands of hair away from Kahoko's tear-streaked face.

"You are my best friend... I—"

"You were happy with him." Nami murmured, wiping away her tears, "He was your pillar of strength. How can I take that away from you? I knew you'd hold your feelings back if I told you how I felt about him..."

"Nami..."

Without saying anything, Nami pulled her fragile friend into a hug. Kahoko instantly hugged her best friend back.

"I'm sorry Kahoko..." Nami murmured. She knew how much Kahoko had needed her. This person who she had come to treat as her little sister... This person who seems to be strong, but is actually a child deep inside...

"I felt so lost without you. I didn't know who to confide in, I didn't know what to do..."

"I'm sorry..." Nami closed her eyes tightly as Kahoko continued to cry.

_But Kahoko... Didn't you realize that someone else stayed by your side? That person helped you, you confided in him, you poured your heart out to him... He is someone who has become very important to you..._

_Please realize that before it's too late..._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!** Sorry for this ending, which didn't feel much of an ending... Well! I hope to hear your comments and any improvements I might need. :)

Please look froward to the next chapter! :D It's time for a date!


	5. Holding Her Hand

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope to receive more feedbacks from you guys. :) Please follow me /#!/ayamiko_95 I'll update you guys there. :) Whether I'm on hiatus or working on this chapter. ^^_

_Oh! And also, please read my recently completed Kaho x Len fic As You Wish Ojou-sama :)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**_The Price of Loving_**

_**Chapter 5**_

.

.

.

"Is Len out?"

Misa looked up from the newspaper she was reading in the dining table when her husband, who was fully dressed like she, entered the room. He looked around the room, making sure that his son, indeed, wasn't home.

"It's a Sunday dear, of course Len would be out." Misa said with a huge smile.

Upon seeing his wife's uncontrollable smile, he immediately suspected something. "Len doesn't go out even if it's a Sunday, and it's still early." He said suspiciously, "Is there something that I should know about?"

Misa finally laughed with glee as she placed the newspaper down on the table and sipped her warm cup of coffee. "Yes, he's out. Remember those tickets Yuuri gave me the other day? Since we're too old for amusement parks, I gave them to Len."

"Oh?" Her husband said curiously, sitting beside his wife, "But there were two of them. Has our son finally grown up and earned a friend?" He asked jokingly.

Misa giggled, "Of course he has. Remember that young lady? The one who we met when Len has failed to appear in one of the selections in the concours?"

"Oh, if I remember, she also plays the violin and her name is Hino Kahoko. You also told me that Len had personally invited her to that charity concert you two did."

"Yes, it's her." Misa smiled, "It seems Len has taken a liking to her."

Her husband nodded with a smile, but as a sudden thought entered his mind, he frowned slightly. "But if I'm not mistaken, Len's departure was moved forward yet again."

Misa too, frowned. "He's leaving after a week." She sighed, "Just when Len finally found someone..."

"Is he really not having second thoughts?"

"That child is too stubborn." Misa sighed, "He should realize that we won't be against it when he chooses to stay... Len is talented, he should realize that opportunities like the one he received will always come again. He can never hide his talent. But, finding someone who is willing to care for our seemingly cold-hearted son... that's like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity..."

"Too bad he doesn't take after us," He husband joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Misa laughed. "Yes, that's true."

* * *

.

.

.

Len looked around the train station impatiently as he was trying to spot a familiar scarlet-haired girl, but he hasn't seen her yet. _Did she not receive my message then?_ He had texted her, saying that they should meet at the train station instead.

He had gotten there first, obviously. At first he wasn't scouting for her yet because he was aware that he was at least an hour early. But it was past thirty minutes since the said time and she hasn't appeared yet.

Len sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to calm himself down. Calm what, exactly, he didn't know. Either it was his racing heart or his nerves or maybe both, he didn't try to find out anymore.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

Len looked to the side from the post he was leaning on, and saw that the said girl was running towards him, waving her hand to him. He tried to fight a smile when he saw her disheveled form, his earlier impatience had instantly disappeared.

"Hino-san," Len acknowledged, as Kahoko stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm really sorry Tsukimori-kun. I overslept and I forgot that we had to meet here instead of the school. And I forgot that my brother brought the car with him, so I didn't exactly have a ride and then I—"

"Hino-san." Len said, stopping her from whatever she had to say next. Again, Len had tried to fight his lips which were twitching already from his effort to suppress himself. He sighed, trying to recompose himself. "Let's just get on the train before we miss it." He immediately turned to the direction of their train.

Kahoko followed Len. She frowned as she followed him from behind. Did she upset him? She knew that Len didn't like when people weren't on time or didn't follow the said agreement. She knew that she should've woken up an hour earlier... It's just that she had a lot of things in her head when she woke up...

She and Nami were more or less on better terms, Nami had slept over. She smiled, thinking about her friend who was still probably asleep in her room, unaware that she had already left. The two girls had poured their hearts out to each other last night, mostly Nami. She had apologized to Kahoko over a thousand times already. Kahoko was willing to accept her best friend again.

She didn't know why she was so quick to forgive Nami. Maybe it was because she still felt partially guilty of being insensitive to her best friend's feelings. She could've at least saw some clues that Nami was interested in Ryoutarou... if only she had payed more attention.

"—there."

Kahoko blinked and realized that Len had just spoken to her. Seeing her blank expression, Len sighed. Obviously she hasn't heard a word he said. He wondered whether she was still thinking about her ex-boyfriend. That thought made Len irritated. She was with him right now, why would she think of something else.

Len caught himself.

What was he thinking right now? Was he... Len couldn't bare to think of that word... but he tried to choke it out through his thoughts... was he _jealous_?

_What the heck._

"I'm really sorry Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko apologized a second time that day.

"It's alright," Len said, "I was just asking if you're just going to stand there and not take a seat."

Kahoko blushed, realizing that Len was offering her the seat near the window. "I'm—"

"You don't have to apologize so much Hino-san." Len said, "Rather, I should be thanking you since I invited you out of the blue. I'm sure you might've had plans which were cancelled because of me."

Kahoko shook her head immediately, "No, no. I didn't really have anything to do today," She said, taking a seat.

Len sat beside her as he contemplated her words. She had nothing to do today? But her mind seems to tell him that she's quite busy with something.

Kahoko silently studied Len's expression as he looked ahead, unaware that his companion was staring at him as he dug deep into his musings. Kahoko frowned again, seeing the discontented expression on Len's face. Did he catch her lie? Today, she was suppose to spend time with Nami, since they just made up from a nasty fight. But for some reason, she felt that she just _had _to come, she couldn't cancel her plans with Len.

She knew she would never have a chance like this again... Not like she was expecting Len to ever take her out or anything. Well, this isn't even a _date_ date. Kahoko mentally slapped herself. There was no possibility that Len would even have something romantic in mind when he asked her to accompany him. He was just probably trying to comfort her, yes, that's it. No way that _the_ Tsukimori Len would be interested in her.

_What crude thoughts are you thinking of Kahoko!_

Len looked to his side, he paused from his musings when he saw the face of his companion suddenly burning up. He watched her with a concerned expression. Was she sick? Did she push herself to come here?

Unconsciously, Len had reached out to touch her forehead.

Kahoko flinched at the sudden cold hand which touched her forehead, her eyes widen as she looked to her left.

Upon her action, Len instinctively retracted his hand from the forehead of the scarlet-haired violinist. An equally shocked expression adorned his usually stoic expression. "I— I apologize. That was rude." Len said politely. Silently cursing himself for stuttering.

Kahoko brought her hands in front of her as she shook her head, "No, no, I was just surprise, that's all. It's just that your hand... it felt so cold..."

"It was just that I thought you were sick." Len quickly explained.

"Sick?"

"Your face seemed to be burning up."

Kahoko brought both hands to side the side of her cheek. Could Len have just seen her blush? No way. She was actually blushing because she was thinking of him? _Damn it, if only Nami hasn't said those weird things..._

She remembered telling Nami that she was going with Len to an amusement park the next day, and Nami had immediately started teasing her. Telling her that a potential of something romantic happening had a high chance of happening. Especially if they decide to ride on the Ferris wheel, where the romantic scenes always happen in movies. Damn Nami for planting such things into her mind.

"You seem to have a lot of things in your mind, are you sure I didn't just complicate your schedule?" Len finally voiced out.

"No!" Kahoko said, "Of course not. It's just that..." Kahoko trailed off, thinking of what to actually say to him. She couldn't just tell him that _'Well Nami was teasing me last night, saying that you might actually like me.'_ That was too weird.

"Just that?" Len pressed.

Kahoko sighed. She can't actually reveal all that to him, but she might as well tell him what was happening, since he was the first person she confided in about Nami, and the first person to actually start to make her feel better.

"Nami and I made up already..." Kahoko started.

"Oh?"

Kahoko looked outside the window, just realizing that the train was already moving. She leaned her head on the headrest as she continued to talk, seeing Len's face watching her from the window's reflection. "I guess I hold myself partially responsible for everything. I failed the task a best friend should've done."

"I don't think she had wanted you to know about her feelings." Len said gently.

Kahoko turned to look at Len with surprise. Len looked at her with the '_What'_ expression on his face. "Nami said the same thing."

"Then that means it's the truth, you shouldm't torture yourself by trying to blame yourself."

"I'm not trying—"

"You can't lie Hino-san." Len said, "I think I deserve the whole truth after everything."

Kahoko sighed, "You're right," She said reluctantly, "It... It just makes things easier... blaming myself that is."

"You've already punished yourself enough."

"What?"

Len sighed too as he ran his fingers through his hair again. He looked at Kahoko was soft eyes, which made Kahoko's heart skip a beat. "You haven't touched your violin for how long exactly? A month? For someone who is so passionate about playing the violin to actually stop playing... I couldn't bare to even imagine that feeling," Len said, bringing his hands in front of him as he looked at his fingers.

Kahoko watched Len silently. _Enough? Was it enough?_

"Play it once more," Len said, raising his eyes to Kahoko once again, "Be even better, and someday you may even catch up to me."

Kahoko suddenly laughed at the impossible words Len had just said. She shook her head, "That's just—"

"Impossible?" Len interrupted, his eyes suddenly dark.

"Yeah," Kahoko said in a small voice, seeing the change in him.

"Again, I'm asking you, are you serious about the violin?"

Kahoko nodded speechlessly.

"Then that's all there is." Len said, "All you need is the determination. You play well Hino-san, and I'm confident that you have what it takes to reach the top."

Kahoko couldn't believe her ears. Confident? Len was confident in her abilities? "I've been trying to catch up to you," Kahoko suddenly said. The words came out of her mouth even before she could stop it. She bit her lower lip and gauged the expression of the prodigy.

Blank.

He had all these feelings rummaging inside his chest, pulling his face muscles in every direction. But all he let out was a blank expression. He had mixed emotions. Happiness, sadness, amazement, admiration. Some feelings doesn't even make sense.

_You've been trying to catch up to me? Then don't stop. Try harder, try harder so that we could still meet in the future. Try harder and be the best when I'm gone. Try harder so that there's still a chance for me to see you._

Those were the words Len had wanted to say, but instead he carefully chose his words, "If I was your goal from the start, then you have to be more serious about playing. Neglecting it like you're doing right now won't take you to the top."

"I—"

"I'll help you."

Kahoko froze. "You'll... what?" Kahoko asked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

Len closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed, "If you're really serious, I'm willing to help you. It won't be much, but I can help you polish your basics."

"Thank you!" Kahoko suddenly said, obviously delighted, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said without pause.

Len was speechless at her reaction. He didn't expect such a response from her at all. If only she knew the selfish reasons why he offered to teach her...

_Because I'm about to leave..._

_I just want to be by your side just before I leave..._

_I want to make sure that you really have what it takes to reach me..._

_I want to make sure that we'll really meet again..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko called gently, nudging Len who had fallen asleep during the short trip.

When the violinist didn't respond, she tried again, shaking his shoulder slightly. But her action only made him tilt his head to the other side. Kahoko suppressed a laugh. She never knew Len was so hard to wake up.

She was about to call his name again when she suddenly took notice of his sleeping face. _He actually has rather long lashes... and he actually looks good when he's not frowning or glaring. He looks so peaceful..._

Kahoko was still studying his face when Len's eyes suddenly fluttered open. When they opened, he jerked himself wide awake since he realized he had fallen asleep. He looked at Kahoko who was picking up her bag from the floor. He looked outside the window and realized that they were already in their destination.

"I'm sorry," Len apologized as they got off the train.

Kahoko giggled, "If you're apologizing because you fell asleep, it's okay. You looked kind of tired." _Tired enough to let me see you when you're guard's down... To let me realize that you're actually— Damn it Kahoko! Stop letting your mind wander!_

They were both silent when they presented their tickets and entered the amusement park. It was a weekend, so the place was obviously packed. But Kahoko broke into an unconscious smile as she looked at all the attractions and rides. She hasn't been to an amusement park for a long time, she could feel her heart quickening with excitement.

Len tried to suppress the smile on his face yet again when he saw Kahoko's eyes widen in child-like wonder as soon as they stepped inside. _She's enjoying it._

He cleared his throat just to remind the scarlet-haired woman that he was just beside her, and that her expression was not something to be seen in a teenager—well according to himself.

Kahoko looked at Len, a bit embarrassed. "Um, so what should we do first Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked. Since he was the one who invited her, she should ask him what his plans were, right?

"I don't know what to do." Len answered bluntly.

"Eh?" Kahoko blinked.

"It's my first time," Len barely mumbled.

But Kahoko still caught his words, her eyes widen. She tried her best to control her shocked expression, but she couldn't help it. It was her first time to hear someone she know that he or she hasn't gone to an amusement park before. "Not once?" Kahoko reconfirmed.

"Not once."

"Well then Tsukimori-kun, are you scared of heights?" Kahoko grinned.

* * *

.

.

.

Nami smiled as she stepped out of Kahoko's bathroom, fully dressed and feeling refreshed. She went down the stairs and immediately smelled the delicious scent of homemade breakfast.

"Good morning Hino-san," Nami greeted as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Nami. It seems that Kaho has left even before I could make breakfast for her. Were you two able to talk it out last night?" Kahoko's mom asked kindly.

Nami smiled back at Kahoko's mother. It didn't surprise her that she knew everything, after all, when she and Kahoko got into a fight, it was always her mother whom Kahoko would confide with. "Yes, we have."

"That was the worst fight you two have ever been in. I'm glad that you were able to fix things. It's never worth it to ruin a friendship just because of a boy. There'll always be someone better for you which will come in due time."

"I realized that." Nami said, getting a toast which just popped up from the toaster. She found her way into a drawer where the plates were, she knew that house just like it was her own home. "Like right now, Kahoko seems to have found someone who will really be loyal and kind to her."

"It's that boy she's going out with today, isn't it?" Kahoko's mom said, a smile on her face. "Kahoko's been secretive about it. The only thing she told me is that the boy just invited her out of the blue, and since she's indebted to him, she accepted. But I can tell that there's something more underneath."

Nami giggled at the older woman's accurate instinct. "Yes. She's actually going with Tsukimori Len." Nami gave away.

"Oh? The child of Hamai Misa? As far as I know from Kahoko's stories, he doesn't seem to be someone who would invite her to go to an amusement park."

Nami laughed this time, "You're right Hino-san. But you see, Tsukimori-kun has had a crush on Kahoko, it seems, for quite a while already since the concours started."

Kahoko's mother smiled, "Well, he seems to be a nice young boy."

Nami nodded, "You can count on that. He'd definitely take good care of Kaho in his own way. He's not really an expressive person, but ever since I noticed him liking Kahoko, this is the first time he actually made a move."

"You seem to be keeping tabs on him, aren't you?"

"Ah! No! It's not like that!" Nami immediately defended, "I'm not interested in him. It's just that before she and Tsuchiura-kun started, I already noticed... and you know how I feel when someone's interested in Kahoko..."

Kahoko's mother laughed, "Yes, I remember how you bullied every boy that like Kahoko when you two were still in grade school."

"Eh! That—"

"Oh? Is that Nami-chan?"

Kahoko's mother and Nami both looked up with surprise when someone suddenly entered the kitchen. Someone with similar scarlet hair as Kahoko, but only a few shades darker than hers, and strikingly similar golden orbs.

"Kai." Kahoko's mother said, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Kahoko was hoping you'd give her a ride, but you left the house earlier than she did."

"I'm sorry Mother," The newcomer said, who seemed to be Kahoko's older brother. He grinned upon seeing Nami, "It's been a while since we saw each other." He said.

"Y-yeah," Nami stammered, turning away as she went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"A while is an understatement," Kahoko's mother said with a knowing smile, "The last time you saw Nami was three years ago. I'm glad you decided to come here for vacation. Why don't you and Nami go do something today? You two used to be close."

Kai chuckled, "That sounds good, but I'm sure when I was away, Nami-chan already has a boyfriend."

Nami blushed slightly.

"No she doesn't." Kahoko's mother answered.

"Then," Kai grinned when Nami faced him, "Why don't we go to somewhere nice and take some pictures? Please tell me you're still into photography."

"I am." Nami mumbled.

"That's great! I'll go get my SLR." Kai said excitedly.

When Kai left to go up to his room, Nami had unconsciously let out a sigh of relief, and she accidentally looked up at the older woman who was standing across her. Nami blushed seeing the unexpected smirk on her face.

"Well, Kai seems to have missed you a lot." She said casually. "Kahoko told me that Kai was your first love."

"I—"

The older woman laughed gently, "I'm counting on you Nami, I hope you make sure this Tsukimori Len won't be hurting our Kahoko." She said, changing the subject.

Nami nodded with gratitude at her best friend's mother as she placed her cup of coffee on the counter. Talking to Kahoko's mother like this... it was like the issue between her and Kahoko fighting because of Ryoutarou never happened at all.

She smiled, thinking of ways to make Len regret if he ever hurts Kahoko.

Then she suddenly remembered something and looked at Kahoko's mother with a frown. "Hino-san... I remembered something... about Tsukimori-kun... it's just that... he's... he's leaving."

.

.

.

"Really, whoa, that was such a mess." Kai whistled.

The two were walking to a place only the both of them knew about. A place they secretly shared when they were younger, a peaceful place where they could take good pictures of nature and a few scenery. Nami had just told Kai about what had happened to her and Kahoko, even though she didn't want him to know about it at all, she's sure that he'd about it sooner or later— knowing how close Kahoko is to her family...

She just walked silently beside him as he gave out his reaction.

"So," Kai said after a few moments of awkward silence between them, "Are you still in love with that guy?"

Nami looked up at him in surprise, but Kai was still looking forward, being mindful of the direction they were heading. "No." Nami said truthfully.

"Oh? I don't think love disappears so easily. You said that he's your first love, right? They say first love doesn't disappear that easily."

Nami looked away, "Exactly." She murmured, a slight blush forming her cheeks again.

"Then you were lying when you said you're not in love with him anymore."

"I lied about him being my first love." She said quietly.

"Hm?" Kai looked at Nami curiously.

"I—" Nami stopped talking abruptly when Kai seemed to have frozen on his tracks as he looked ahead. Nami curiously looked away from his face, her eyes widen seeing the person in front of them.

"I see you've moved on immediately Nami, I shouldn't be so surprised. He seems to be too old for you, don't you think? I'm guessing five years older?" Ryoutarou said with a smirk as he stood a few feet away from the two.

"You must be the guy who was cheating behind his girlfriend's back." Kai said back with a smile.

Nami was shocked at the obvious venom in Kahoko's older brother's voice. He had never met Ryoutarou before, and the instant venom was surprising of the usual soft-hearted older brother. Well, it was reasonable... since Ryoutarou had hurt his precious little sister after all.

"Whoa whoa," Ryoutarou said, raising both his hands, "I'm not trying to pick a fight. I just wanted to ask your girlfriend something." Ryoutarou said, looking at Nami, "Where's Kahoko?"

"You have no right to see her." Kai immediately said, stepping between Nami and Ryoutarou.

"Hey dude, you don't even know what we're talking about." Ryoutarou said.

"He's Kahoko's older brother," Nami was able to say even though she was still shock at the drastic change in Kai's personality and of the resentment she felt upon seeing Ryoutarou, those prevented her from reacting well to the situation.

"Oh?" Ryoutarou said, looking at Kai with curiosity this time, "It's a first time meeting you, I'm sorry I didn't know you were." Ryoutarou said, "I'm trying to fix things between me and Kaho—"

"Leave Kahoko alone. She's happier with someone else right now. So, I hope you don't mind if we take off," Kai said, taking Nami's hand as he tugged her to cross the streets with him, he looked at Ryoutarou with hatred, "You can't have Kahoko, and surely, you can't have Nami-chan as your second option, because she's mine."

Nami's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Kai's words as they left Ryoutarou standing there looking lost.

* * *

.

.

.

"That was great!" Kahoko laughed out loud as she and Len got down the roller coaster, she combed her hair with her fingers.

She looked back and saw the blank face of her companion, she wondered whether he didn't like the ride at all. Well, Len _did_ mention he didn't want to ride the deadly looking ride, but she had insisted and he had no other choice but to concede.

"I'm really sorry Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko said apologetically, standing near Len.

Len looked up and his next reaction had surprised Kahoko. Len had laughed, though it was just a short laugh, a laugh which was a reaction to the sudden adrenaline he had felt in the ride. Kahoko immediately brightened.

Len caught himself before he could laugh more. It was strange... a strange feeling... He had never felt the need to let out something... something... so exhilarating. He had no idea how to describe it at all. But it felt great. He felt free... and it was all because of the girl beside him right now...

He looked at the scarlet-haired girl, who was still looking at him with obvious glee.

"Thank you," He said softly.

Kahoko involuntarily blushed, "Ah. That... that was nothing." She stammered, "Why are you even thanking me?"

"No particular reason," Len said.

"W-well, why don't we go try something else. I told you that ride wasn't as bad as it looked." Kahoko giggled, remembering the stubborn facade he had put up when she suggested that they ride it. She was still wondering how she was able to convince him. "Tsu— ah." Kahoko raised her head when Len suddenly disappeared into the sea of crowd.

She tried to look for the familiar blue haired violinist in the crowd, but it proved to be in vain as she was accidentally pushed aside by the people trying to get in line for the ride. She frowned as she moved to a space where there was less people. There, she tried to look for him again.

"Where is he?" Kahoko wondered aloud, craning her neck to get a better view.

She was about to get into the crowd again when she suddenly felt cold fingers intertwined into hers. She looked back and her eyes met with worried golden eyes. "Ts-Tsukimori-kun."

His worried face changed into an irritated one, "Don't walk ahead by yourself like that." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that people would suddenly—"

"I was worried."

Kahoko watched him speechlessly, seeing that his stern expression had changed again, into his earlier worried expression. The fact that he couldn't hold his stern expression for long, meant that he was genuinely worried for her.

The ice prince, the person who minds his own business only... was actually worried about her...

"I'm sorry I worried you." Kahoko said, looking down. That was when she realized that their fingers were still intertwined, she was about to shake her hand away when Len had suddenly tugged her.

"Let's go ride something else." He said, walking ahead of her, fingers still intertwined. Kahoko watched his back in astonishment, Len looked back at her briefly, only to say, "So we won't get separated."

Kahoko was glad that he had looked ahead, which prevented him from seeing her flustered state behind him as she felt her heart jumping crazily.

_W-why am I feeling this way? It- it's just Tsukimori-kun... He's trying to cheer me up after all... why do I feel so flustered? I never felt like this even when Tsuchiura-kun had asked me out for the first time... nor when he held my hand for the first time... Wh-what is this..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: Review please! ^^

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any questions, just send it along with your reviews and I shall answer them with the best of my abilities. kekeke.

Head's-up! This story won't exceed ten. So count on it that this will be a short story...or is this already long? :D

Looking forward to your reviews!


	6. What do I do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**The Price of Loving**

**.**

_Chapter 6_

.

.

.

"Sorry, was I too forceful a while ago?" Kai suddenly asked as he lifted his head up from the spot where he laid on the grass. He turned his head to look at Nami who was just a few feet away from him, taking pictures of the scenery.

Nami heard Kai's question, but her heart leapt all of a sudden so she couldn't answer immediately. She just opted to remain silent as she took photos of the ocean in front of them.

This place was an hour away from the Hino's residence, she remembered when she was little that she and Kai liked to venture a lot by the riverbank just behind the Hino's place. Out of curiosity, they wanted to know how far the riverbank would go until it ended. Just like a dream, they discovered that the riverbank connected to a beautiful bay. They had a spot of their own just a few meters away from the sandy area of the bay, it was elevated and covered in grass.

As kids who loved nature and photography, they would just spend their time under the shade of a tree, either watching the sunset or the sunrise.

"Nami-chan," Kai repeated, knowing full well that she had heard his earlier question.

Nami sighed, but still refused to look at Kai, "No, it was fine."

Kai couldn't help but arch a brow at Nami's statement. "Fine in the sense that I was a great actor? Or fine in the sense that—"

"Fine is fine." Nami interrupted. She placed her SLR down and sat down right where she stood. She suddenly felt a slight stab within her chest when Kai mentioned being a great actor. _He was just pretending... Of course he was just pretending! _Nami internally slapped herself for hoping.

"I still can't see what you liked about that guy," Kai said, his tone casual.

When Nami turned around to look at Kai, he was lying on the grass again, his arms under his head as he looked up at the leaves of the tree above him. For a moment, Nami's breath caught. Kai was just breathlessly handsome with his serene and peaceful expression. She had the urge to reach out and touch his face, but she held herself. Embarrassed of the thoughts which just passed her mind.

She had always admired her best friend's older brother. She never told a soul except Kahoko that her first love is Kai... His kind demeanor was what had drawn her to like him.

As Nami thought of Kai's kindness, she suddenly remembered the venom and resentment expressed by Kai earlier on. She had never seen Kai like that. Even as kids, Kai never failed to lose his cool...

"Since when did you change?" Nami murmured, when she realized that she had spoken out loud, it was already too late. She looked at Kai, who hadn't moved his eyes from the view above him. Nami was about to breathe in relief when Kai spoke.

"I'm not as kind as you think I am, Nami-chan." He said softly.

She was about to protest, but Kai turned to his side, away from her. "I just never wanted you to see that side of mine. Ever since we were small, you hated violence, but you always fought for justice. You should know by now that justice can never be attained without violence." When Nami remained silent, Kai went on, his tone a little sheepish. "Sometimes, when you dealt with difficult people, let's just say I had to work behind the scene to make them submissive."

As Kai's words processed in Nami's mind, she reached out and pressed Kai's side with her hands. Her full weight on it. "You're kidding!" She said, her eyes wide with surprise.

Kai groaned as he laid on his back once again, and Nami moved away. He brought his arm over his eyes, refusing to look at her.

"You didn't!" Nami said once again, "Those times when you had bruises and you said you just accidentally hurt yourself, those were—" She stopped herself, playing back all those times when she had wondered why she would see Kai with a bruise here or there. To think that he actually got those bruises because of her stubborn, outspoken, haughty personality...

Kai dared a peek under his arm at Nami when she remained silent for a long period. He froze upon seeing her staring quietly down at her hands, her expression mixed with pain and helplessness. "Hey." Kai said, immediately sitting up.

He lifted Nami's chin up with one hand gently to make her look at him. The gesture would've made any other girl conscious right away, but touching like this was somewhat normal between them.. they grew up together after all.

"It's not your fault." Kai said, trying to brighten the mood. He smiled, "It's in the past. I wouldn't have brought it up anyway, but I just didn't want to fool you with an illusion of me which you've conjured up by yourself. I don't want you to think that I'm a perfect nice guy and then be shocked to stillness once you see my violent side, just like a while ago." As he said those last words, Kai's smile slowly disappeared.

"Why'd you do it?" Nami whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

Kai chuckled softly as he looked down, Nami swallowed knowing well that he was looking at her lips. "I heard," He said, pulling himself away a little from her as he looked at her face once again, "I heard from Mother that I was your first love?"

Nami's eyes widen as a blush appeared on her face, she pulled away from Kai's hand which was still under her chin. "Th- That—" She stuttered, trying to stand up.

Kai laughed, he wouldn't have that. He tugged onto her arm which prevented her from standing up and once again, he used his free hand to bring her face to look at him.

"Kai," Nami said, irritation seeping.

"I wasn't pretending Nami-chan," Kai said softly, "You're mine." Even though he said those words softly and gently, Nami could see fire smoldering in his eyes. She couldn't help but blush a deeper shade, if that were even possible.

She felt her heart racing at Kai's intense gaze, but she swallowed and forced herself to be like usual. She pushed him away gently and stood up, "You have no class," She said, letting annoyance be evident in her tone, "I'm not your belonging, so I don't belong to you. You may be my first love, but that was back then, you're not all that." She folded her arms across her chest as she looked down at Kai.

Kai shook his head after hearing Nami's statement. He laughed freely this time, "You're still stubborn Nami-chan."

_._

_._

_._

Len watched silently as the scarlet haired girl beside him excitedly pointed at rides inside the amusement park. He felt a smile trying to escape his poker face, but the weight on his hand kept himself in check. He looked down and saw his hand over his companion's.

The blue haired violinist kept his blush at bay. He was barely able to make up an excuse when he impulsively held her hand. He made a poor excuse to begin with, but he was glad that Kahoko didn't think much about it and just let him pull her from the crowd.

Len silently cursed in his mind as he thought back to the past two hours. He was about to leave in a few days for god's sake! What was he doing? He should've been distancing himself from Kahoko instead of getting closer to her like this.

Seeing her smile so freely in front of him... he had no guts at all now to tell her of his pending departure. He had an idea what kind of face she would show him if he told her he's leaving. He had already seen her broken down because of that arrogant pianist. He may not mean as much to her, but he more or less grasped what her reaction would be like. He had stupidly offered his ear for her to borrow whenever she needs someone to talk to... And if he leaves...

Len shook his head internally.

Kahoko was a gentle, kind and wonderful girl. She would find someone else to confide in in no time at all.

But.

Imagining Kahoko pouring her heart out to another guy made his heart clench for a moment...

As he was thinking those things through, he didn't realize that he had stopped walking and because of that, he had pulled Kahoko back since he still held her hand.

Kahoko turned around, surprised that Len had suddenly stopped. "Tsukimori-kun?" She called, as she stood in front of him. When he didn't respond, Kahoko pulled her hand away from him, but just as she did, Len suddenly gripped her hand once again.

"Eh?" She jumped slightly in surprise.

"Sorry," Len mumbled as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, "Was I spacing out?"

Kahoko smiled in understanding, "Why don't we take a break Tsukimori-kun? We've been walking nonstop already. We haven't eaten anything too. Here, you stay here," Kahoko said, pulling Len down onto a wooden bench.

Len was surprised when Kahoko suddenly pushed his shoulders down. "Wh—"

"Stay here," Kahoko giggled, "Since it's your first time here, I must've tire you a lot. I'll just get us something to drink."

"Hino—" Len was about to protest, but Kahoko was quick on her feet as she immediately blended into the crowd. Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Should he tell her? Would it be too cruel if he just left without a word?

Len instinctively clenched his hand which held hers just a moment ago.

Was he being too selfish telling her that she should catch up to him? Was he cruel when he told her he'd teach her when in fact he'll only be able to teach her for a day or two before he leaves?

"I'm no better than that arrogant pianist." Len murmured to himself as he clenched his eyes shut.

A friend.

Being her friend is the best bargain he could get.

Being isolated from others since birth, Len wasn't sure how to approach Kahoko, even during the concourse a year ago. He had tried to warm up to her, but instead, he had done the opposite. He had treated her more coldly than he did to others, he had been blunt and excessively harsh on her. He had criticized her for playing the violin half-heartedly, when in fact, her reason for playing was what made her music so captivating...

"Tsukimori-kun!"

Len opened his eyes to see that Kahoko was standing in front of him with two plastic cups in her hand. She smiled brightly at him as she passed him one of the drinks.

"If only I can protect your smile," Len accidentally murmured out loud.

"Hmn?" Kahoko asked, not catching what Len had murmured.

Len caught himself as took the drink from Kahoko as he stood up, he immediately turned his back from her as he felt his cheeks heating up. _Damn, I'm losing my cool whenever she smiles. . . _

Kahoko's brows furrowed as she wondered about Len's actions. Was he irritated? Did she enjoy herself too much? She had a feeling that Len wasn't the type of person who enjoyed doing these things, but because of the laughter he had let out earlier... she felt that there was a side of him which she never knew about.

When he laughed... she felt her heart skip a beat. It had been so rare... She wanted to make him laugh again, she wanted to see him smile...

Kahoko suddenly slapped both of cheeks as she realized that her head was filled with thoughts of the prodigious violinist. Why is it? Ever since she opened up to him, her vacant thoughts would somehow drift off to him...

She looked at Len's back once again.

He had unexpectedly done so much for her... To the point that he had brought her here just to cheer her up.

Kahoko smiled to herself. "Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." She said.

Len turned his head and was about to speak when someone else had spoken first.

"Ara, is that little Kahoko?"

Kahoko and Len turned around, accompanied by the sound of continuous snapping of a camera.

"Onii-chan!" Kahoko gasped, seeing his brother grinning contentedly as he replayed the pictures he just took.

"I'm here too," Nami said, appearing just behind Kai. She smiled widely as she saw Len standing beside Kahoko, a blank expression on his face, "Hello to you too Tsukimori-kun!"

"Amou-san," Len nodded stiffly.

"Wh— What are you two doing here?" Kahoko stammered, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking of right now, and she was worried about the photos he had taken since Kai couldn't get to wide grin off his face.

Kai didn't look up from his camera as Nami answered, "Well, Kai wanted to see who your date for today was."

Kahoko blushed red as she glanced back at Len with wide eyes and then she turned back to Nami, "What are you saying? It's not a date! We were just—" Kahoko stopped abruptly. What _were_ they doing? Len had invited her because of his mother's suggestion. What was _this_ situation called?

Kai looked up from his camera and let it hang over his neck, he took a good look at the boy behind his little sister and he couldn't help but nod in approval. Physically speaking, the kid is good-looking, he has a composed and cool air around him. _A mature person_. Kai judged. Perfect for his scatterbrain of a little sister.

Momentarily ignoring his sister who was in denial and Nami who couldn't stop teasing his little sister, Kai walked forward as stood in front of Len. He extended his hand towards Len and gave a small smile, "Hino Kai, I'm Kahoko's older brother."

Len returned Kai's extended hand as they both shook hands, "Tsukimori Len." He said shortly.

"I've heard a lot about you," Kai nodded, grinning evilly at his little sister, even to the point that he wagged his brows at her.

Kahoko blushed again, "Wh— What are you saying, Onii-chan!" Then she turned to Len, "It's not what you think, Tsukimori-kun!"

"What _should _I be thinking?" Len inquired. He couldn't help but tease Kahoko because of her seemingly anxious antics.

"You— I— Nothing!" Kahoko stammered.

Kai and Nami laughed at Kahoko's speechlessness.

Nami shook her head at her best friend's obvious embarrassment, and then she looked at Len. When she looked at him, she suddenly froze in surprise. There it was... a small smile. Tsukimori Len was actually smiling! She was about to point it out when she saw where his eyes were looking at. Kahoko. His usually cold eyes suddenly had warmth in them, and that warmth was directed to her best friend.

Silently, Nami brought up her camera and took a silent shot of the scene.

She smiled to herself. _Someone's there for you, Kaho. _She looked at Kahoko, who was still bickering with her older brother. _What are your feelings towards him, Kahoko? Have you realized it already? _"Kaho!" Nami smiled, a devious plan already forming inside her head.

"N-Nami," Kahoko couldn't help but feel nervous upon seeing her friend's mischievous smile. Nothing good ever came out of that smile of hers.

"Come on," Nami grinned, pulling Kahoko. "You two boys hang out while Kaho and I ride the Ferris Wheel!" She called behind her, running with Kahoko in tow.

Len was speechless as he stood alone with a guy he doesn't even know. Kai shook his head as he chuckled lowly. He sighed as he looked at the stunned blue haired gentleman beside him.

"How about we just talk while the girls do whatever they wanna do?" Kai asked in a friendly tone as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

Len sighed too as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I think it'd be better if I left first, I'm sure Hino-san and Amou-san have a lot to talk about."

Len turned around to leave but Kai spoke again, "I need to have a word with you," He said in a low tone.

Len glanced at Kai, who looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"What's your relationship with Kaho?"

"We met during the concourse a year ago."

"That's not answering my question." Kai said, walking near the violin prodigy.

"I think I've answered your question well," Len said shortly, "I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm leaving now."

"Are you in love with Kahoko?"

Len froze in his tracks as soon as Kai said those words.

When Len didn't respond, Kai went on. "I've heard from Nami-chan what kind of person you are. But then, when you're around Kaho, you seem to change. From what I've heard, you're not really the type of person to comfort others, nor butt into their problems. You're also practically married to your violin, I heard. Now why would you, someone so dedicated, go so far just to help one single person. You're supposed to be polishing your skills right now, aren't you?"_  
_

"I'm sorry," Len said, a little bit irritated as he turned to look at Kai, "But I don't see why my life is any of your business."

Kai's eyes narrowed, "Your intentions toward my sister is my business."

"I don't have ill intentions towards—"

"Yeah, you don't. But getting her attached to you and then just suddenly leaving will probably—"

Len's eyes widen, "Don't tell her." He suddenly blurted out.

"So you _are_ leaving." Kai glared at him, "What are you planning? First you comfort her and let her lean onto you, and then you abandon her? Kaho may look strong, but she's not going to be able to handle it if you leave."

"Please don't talk like her life is in my hands." Len said coolly, "I'm merely Hino-san's friend. Acquaintance would be more appropriate since we haven't really talked much until recently."

"That's the problem here," Kai pulled his hands out of his pockets, "You were never in Kaho's life except for that mundane concourse, now why would you suddenly appear again when she's going through so much?"

"She—" Len stopped abruptly. What was he going to say? She means a lot to him? Admitting his feelings out loud right now doesn't exactly bode well with his mental and emotional being. He had to be determined with his decision to leave quietly.

When Len didn't speak anymore, Kai said, "Don't come near my sister anymore. I don't think she'd wonder why you're suddenly ignoring her, since you seem to be that type of person. Let her see you, but don't interact with her, it would be so much easier for her when you finally leave."

"No." Len said stonily. The two sessions he had planned to spend with Kahoko was the only thing he was clinging onto now, the only thing that made his decision to leaving a solid decision. Having two session with her is all he wants before he leaves and never look back again.

"I'm giving you a warning," Kai said, his voice equally stony. "Break her like that Tsuchiura bastard, and I'll kill you."

"I can't stay away from her." Len sighed frustratedly, bringing his fingers into his blue tresses once again as he looked away.

Kai's glare eased up upon hearing Len's statement. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the younger teen expectantly.

Len closed his eyes as he sighed, once he opened them, he looked at Kai. "I'm in love with her."

"Oh?" Kai said challengingly, "Then this would be easier, if you love her, then you should do just as I said. You would lessen her heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?"

"The sense of being abandoned." Kai answered. "Since you've spent enough time with Kaho, I'm sure that you can already tell that she that certain fear. I've heard her talk about her ex before, and I know how hurt she must've been when she knew that she was betrayed to."

"Amou-san is by her side now,"

Kai shook his head, "That's different." He looked at Len straight in the eyes, "Don't leave. I know it's selfish, and I don't really know anything about you. But as Kaho's brother, I wish you'd listen to that request. I've seen videos of you playing, I'm sure you'd get another opportunity to rise to fame. But please, don't leave yet."

Len's eyes narrowed. "What Hino-san needs is a person who can stay by her side. A friend who is willing to be there for her. I was only there for her because Amou-san wasn't. Now that they've patched up—"

"No!" Kai sighed harshly as he scratched the back of his head. _Damn, Nami's going to kill me for this._ "Kaho's falling in love with you."

.

.

.

"Are you sure that it was alright to leave onii-chan and Tsukimori-kun? They seem to be having an argument " Kahoko said as she looked outside the car they were inside at the Ferris wheel ride. She was surprised when Nami just suddenly pulled her into a car.

"They're men. Fighting is already a form of greeting for them," Nami said, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't we just bring them here, with us?" Kahoko asked, still worried about her brother and Len.

"Kaho," Nami said, pulling Kahoko hands towards her as she sat across the scarlet haired violinist.

As soon as she knew that Kahoko's attention was fully on her, Nami let go of her hands. She leaned into her seat as she kept eye contact with her best friend. "We're here because I need to talk to you."

"I know," Kahoko sighed. "I'm sorry I left abruptly, and we just made up. But I couldn't cancel my plans with Tsukimori-kun since he seemed—"

"If you think I'm angry because you suddenly left," Nami said, "No, I'm not. And since we've touched the topic of Tsukimori-kun, we might as well broach that topic."

"He's a topic?" Kahoko arched a brow.

Nami smiled softly at Kahoko, though in truth she was trying hard to suppress her nosey self which always appears when she's onto juicy information. "I'm not going to beat around the bush," She said, "So I just want to know if you're falling in love with Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko's mouth slacked open as she stared at Nami. Did she just hear her best friend right? Kahoko shook her head, "No," She half-laughed, "Tsukimori-kun is a friend. And remember, Tsuchiura-kun and I just broke up, so I can't—"

"Kaho," Nami said in a calm tone, as if she was chiding a little kid, "It's not impossible to fall in love immediately with someone else, most especially if you had feelings with that person in the first place."

"Nami," Kahoko said in the same tone, trying to hold in her laughter, "I didn't have any feelings for Tsukimori-kun except admiration."

"That's where everything starts," Nami grinned, finally letting her inner self loose. "You admired him even before Tsuchiura-kun, thus you've always kept a look out for him. You always gushed about how good he was with the violin. You always knew what new pieces he plays." She folded her arms as she saw her best friend blush, "You were practically stalking him."

"I was not!"

"Oh, save it girl," Nami laughed, "I've seen how you look at him. If Tsuchiura-kun hadn't asked you out, you would've already realized that you were falling in love with Tsukimori-kun."

"Nami!" Kahoko flushed.

_Or perhaps you've already realized it? _Nami wondered, seeing that Kahoko was lacking denial. She wasn't denying anything she was throwing at her. She just seemed... embarrassed. "No! You already realized it didn't you!" Nami jumped up, which made the car move.

Nami instantly sat back onto her seat as she looked at her best friend, wide-eyed. "Since when have you realized that you're in love with him!" She demanded.

"I'm not in love with him!" Kahoko finally denied, unable to look at Nami in the eye, "It's just that... I like him." She whispered.

"You _like_ him? You're freaking falling in love with him!"

"Nami," Kahoko groaned.

"Just admit it will you? Don't you know your own feelings? Don't you feel happy when that guy is there? I didn't want to say anything, but seriously! I thought that you and Tsukimori-kun would be together! I never expected you to end up with Tsuchiura-kun! Haven't you seen yourself when you're around Tsukimori-kun? Today is just a proof of it! You seem to be happy! Like what happened—" Nami paused, not wanting to mention the betrayal, "—As if nothing wrong happened!"

Kahoko paused as Nami's words sunk in. It's true... for the whole day, she didn't think about Tsuchiura-kun, when in fact, when he betrayed her, she couldn't even get him out of her mind. But today... not a trace of thought was spared for him. And right now... and she thought of him, she couldn't feel that familiar stabbing pain in her chest anymore.

Nami could see Kahoko contemplating on her words.

Was she doing the right thing making Kahoko realize her true feelings? When Len leaves, it will be harder for her... But having Kahoko realize this will help her open her eyes. She had to let go of the arrogant guy namely Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. He's not worth her tears and her heart.

But is the prodigious violinist worth those things?

_I know he is._

"Nami," Kahoko said, her voice suddenly shaky.

"Mn," She answered in a low voice. Seeing as realization already hit her dense best friend.

"What do I do?"

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Review please! :) Sorry for the late update! Next chapter might be the last~


	7. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**The Price of Loving**

**.**

_Chapter 7_

.

.

.

Nami smiled softly at Kahoko as her best friend looked like she was about to cry. She reached out and placed a hand on top of Kahoko's which was just laying on her lap.

"Silly," Nami said softly, "You look like you're about to cry."

"If Tsukimori-kun was the one... I like from the start... doesn't that mean that I... towards Tsuchiura-kun..."

Nami shook her head, "No. Don't think like that." She moved slowly and sat beside the scarlet haired girl, "It's just because you never realized your feelings for Tsukimori-kun. Tsuchiura-kun had been by your side the whole time, so it's only normal to fall for him too."

"If I realized my feelings for Tsukimori-kun sooner," Kahoko's eyes hid beneath her bangs as she spoke in a soft voice, "Then maybe I wouldn't have gone out with Tsuchiura-kun... and then maybe you could've—"

"Stop." Nami interrupted, flicking her best friend's forehead.

Kahoko looked at Nami in surprise as she held her throbbing forehead.

"What's done is done," Nami said, "What's important right now is the future."

"But I just broke up with Tsuchiura-kun..."

Nami sighed as she shook her head, "If you don't come out with your feelings for him, it might be too late. Love doesn't wait. There's no timing to it, it just is. It just happens."

Kahoko looked away and stared outside the window as she looked below. They were already so high up that she couldn't see where Len and her brother were.

"Liking Tsukimori-kun... will be futile."

"Futile? What are you saying?"

"We're just... so different." Kahoko bit her lower lip. It's true after all... She and Len stood on different levels... Being able to talk to him like this... she doesn't know how long it will go on. Len, after all, has a greater priority, and that's his violin. If he gets busy again, Kahoko doubts that Len would even spare her a glance along the hallways again.

"Kaho," Nami said gently, "Don't you want to at least let him know how you feel?"

Kahoko shook her head, "He'd only think that it's troublesome."

Nami sighed. Yeah, that's right. Since Kahoko doesn't know or hasn't even noticed Len's feelings, of course she would think that way. The _old_ Len will really think that her confession is troublesome. She couldn't help but smile a little. How love changes a person...

"So... you don't planning on letting him know how you feel?"

Kahoko shook her head again and looked at Nami with a small smile. "I'm already happy this way. Since this morning, I've been having thoughts of Tsukimori-kun. I was more or less aware that I was beginning to like him... but I just didn't want to admit it..."

"You're just happy watching him? Kaho, in the near future, you wouldn't be able to be by his side anymore. You'll walk you separate ways—"

"It's not like my confession would change a thing," Kahoko said gently. "Tsukimori-kun promised to help me polish my skills in the violin, and I'm already happy with that."

"He what!?" Nami shouted, wide-eyed.

Kahoko smiled, "He did. I was surprised at first but—"

"That's not it!" Nami said, "He'd _help_ you!? Kaho, do you even know that he—" She stopped abruptly. _No... Kaho can't know that Tsukimori-kun's leaving. Damn that idiot! What does he mean by helping her when he's leaving soon? Is he trying to break her again!?_

She looked at Kahoko worriedly.

Nami suddenly jumped when her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She looked at Kahoko, but Kahoko had turned away from her again. As she pulled out her phone and opened the message, her brows met at the center.

_Sorry Nami-chan, I accidentally spilled to this Tsukimori Len that Kaho has developing feelings for him. I'm trying to handle things right now, but I've got an idea. Want to throw them both together in that ride? I can almost see you guys coming down. —Kai_

_What!?_ Nami quickly typed back, _What did you do!? What did he say!?_

Nami's leg began shaking impatiently as she waited for Kai's reply. Mercifully, he didn't take long to respond as her phone lit to life once again.

_I didn't have any other choice! This guy is as dense as Kaho! He still seems to be processing things. I've got a feeling he's debating whether I'm lying or not. Well? The plan?_

Nami closed her eyes for a brief moment then sighed. _Fine. When the car's doors open, you know what to do._

Kai's next response made Nami smile unconsciously, _Great mind thinks alike. We really match._

Without her noticing, Kahoko was already taking a peek at her phone. When Nami felt warm air touch her neck, she jumped. Kahoko was grinning at her best friend.

"Was that onii-chan?" She asked.

Nami closed her phone as she scrambled onto her seat across Kahoko again. "Y-yes. And how much of the text did you read?"

Kahoko gave her a suspicious smile. "We really match," Kahoko quoted. "You just saw onii-chan today again after a long while and it seems that you guys are progressing way too fast already."

"Wh— Whatever you are thinking of, I doubt that's the reality of the situation."

"Did I ever mention that onii-chan has a picture of you when we graduated middle school inside his wallet?"

Nami blushed as she looked at Kahoko wide-eyed. Kahoko couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Nami flushed.

Kahoko shook her head as she looked at Nami with a soft expression, "I'm glad." She said gently, "At least onii-chan will be there for you this time around. And I can assure you that he won't hurt you."

Nami blinked for a few times as she stared shocked at Kahoko. "Worry about yourself more, would you?"

"There's nothing to worry about,"

"Oho, nothing huh?" Nami said tauntingly, "Then I bet you won't mind if Tsukimori-kun knows about your feelings?"

It was Kahoko's turn to blush this time. "Don't! Don't tell him!"

Nami lifted and then dropped her shoulders with a sigh, "Hopeless Kaho. You just saw Kai and I together today and you already knew the situation, but you've been around that Ice Prince for quite a while now and you notice nothing. While I, on the other hand, already noticed it a year ago."

"What?" Kahoko asked, a bit confused by what Nami had just said. "What are you talking about?"

"She's saying you're dense."

Kahoko jumped when she suddenly heard her brother's voice. She realized that the ride had already ended and that Len and her brother were standing at the mouth of the door. Kahoko didn't notice that Nami and her brother exchanged glances and a nod, therefore it was too late to react when Kai suddenly pushed Len into the car and slammed the door.

* * *

.

.

.

"Now," Nami sighed, brushing her hands together as if she was removing dirt from her hands, she watched as Kahoko and Len stared shocked at her as the car went higher, "Since that's being taken care of," She turned to Kai.

Kai brought up both his hands in a defensive gesture, "I had no choice but to tell him! If I didn't, he would've left already."

"What did he say exactly?" Nami said, squinting his eyes at Kai as she tried to squeeze the information out of him. She walked closer to him until their faces were almost too close.

Kai was about to speak, and then he closed his mouth again. He smiled easily as he brought his face closer to hers, "I like this side of you a lot Nami-chan," Kai grinned.

"Th_— _That's not what I was asking!" Nami took a few steps back.

Kai chuckled shortly and then frowned, remembering Len's reaction, "I'm not quite sure Nami-chan, but I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"What happened?" Nami pressed.

"After I told him, it took him a moment to let my words sink in. When it did, well, his expression wasn't the kind of expression you'd expect after knowing that the person you like shares the same feelings. Instead... He looked quite troubled..." Kai looked at the car worriedly, "Why _are_ we doing this again?"

"Kaho needs to wake up,"

"Did you know, abruptly waking someone up from sleep isn't a good thing."

"I just don't want Kahoko to regret this for the rest of her life. What if she realized she's in love with Tsukimori-kun _after_ he leaves? She'd regret every second of it. Now that she realizes her feelings, it's her _choice_ to do what she wants."

"And you say that Tsukimori Len has been hiding his feelings for Kahoko for more than a year now?"

Nami nodded as she opened her purse and pulled out a small envelope. She handed it to Kai. Kai opened the envelope gingerly and was mildly surprised at the photographs he saw.

"He looks at her tenderly," Kai murmured.

Nami looked at the photo Kai was looking at and saw that it was a photo when Len stepped out of his room's balcony, they were at a school camp or something at that time for the concourse, he was looking at Kahoko who was playing her violin just below his balcony.

"I just happen to hear Kahoko playing that night, and then he suddenly came out. That was the first time I saw that kind of expression produced by the famous Tsukimori Len." Nami said softly.

"I'd like to keep this," Kai said, pulling out a photo where Kahoko was laughing directly at the camera. He pulled out his wallet from his back jean pocket.

Nami blushed upon remembering what Kahoko had said about her photograph being inside Kai's wallet. Kai stopped abruptly as he was about to open his wallet and then he looked at Nami. "Or maybe not." He handed the photos back to her.

"Something to hide?" Nami couldn't help but tease despite her embarrassment.

Kai arched an eyebrow as he looked at Nami, his expression amused. "What are you thinking of Nami-chan?"

"Why don't you just put Kaho's photo in your wallet now? Right in front of me?"

"Why should I?" Kai countered.

"A photo of a secret girlfriend you had?"

A slight blush appeared on Kai's cheeks and Nami couldn't help but be flushed herself as her eyes widen. She reached for his wallet when Kai seemed to be out of it.

"Hey!"

Nami turned her back from him and opened his wallet, to see a photo of a baby Kahoko riding on his back when he was young, and not only that, in that photo, the young Kai was dressed up as a girl! Kai immediately snatched his wallet away from Nami's hands.

"Satisfied?" Kai asked, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Wh_— _Why is that in your wallet?!" A baffled Nami asked, trying to suppress her disappointment as she tried to force herself to act like she was controlling her laughter.

This time Kai turned around away from her, "That's why I'll be putting Kaho's photo on top!"

"Whatever! I'll go by an ice cream," Nami mumbled as she walked away.

As soon as Kai knew that Nami was no longer behind him, he pulled out the scandalous photo from his wallet, and just below that photo was another one. A photo of Nami smiling at the camera as she held her diploma. In the photo, she had short cropped wavy hair instead of her long curly do. Kai smiled to himself.

* * *

.

.

.

How did she end up here?

Kahoko sat stiffly in her seat as the ride began. She found herself wondering why she was in this particular ride with no other than Tsukimori Len. Nami's words from their sleepover suddenly flashed into her mind. Something about having a romantic atmosphere or experience while riding the Ferris Wheel.

Yes, the atmosphere is totally different compared to when she was with Nami.

She glanced at Len and saw him watching her, though his expression still looked irritated. When Len caught her eyes when she glanced at him, his irritated expression eased up.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Len asked, seeing that Kahoko had been restless since the ride had begun. He tried to push down his irritation at the situation they were currently in. The one thing he hates the most in this world is being forced against his will. It was the first time in his life to be forced and so it took him quite a while to recover himself. When he was able to come by once again, they were already away from the ground. He couldn't do anything but just take his seat across his scarlet-haired companion.

Kahoko jumped from her seat at Len's question as her face started to heat up, "N—no!" She stuttered, "I—it's just that..." _What should I tell him? I'm embarrassed to be in this ride with him because it makes me think that we're a couple? T__his is his first time in an amusement park, and he hasn't dated anyone as far as I know... So I guess he has no idea about the atmosphere or what most people think about when riding it with the opposite gender..._

Kahoko shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Perhaps you don't like to ride this ferris wheel?" Len pressed. "Or maybe its because you're riding it for the second time consecutively?"

Once again, Kahoko shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that! Don't worry." She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to push yourself," Len said sternly, "If you don't want something, you should say so. I'm the one who invited you anyway." Len sighed, "Even though riding this was against our will, I just wanted to tell you that since a while ago."

Kahoko smiled a small smile, "That's not it Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko finally leaned into her seat as she looked at Len, who sat across her, "I really had so much fun today. It's been a while."

Seeing her honest gaze, Len couldn't help but look away. He looked outside the car and was suddenly taken by the view outside. It was already past noon, the sun was already setting. The colors in the sky were simply breathtaking as they changed to deep orange and pink.

"It's beautiful," Kahoko said, also watching the view outside. They weren't even halfway to the top but the scene before her was already beautiful. She could see the different attractions of the amusement park, she could even see beyond the park. How come she didn't notice this when she first rode it with Nami?

"Are you alright now?" Len suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kahoko turned to him in surprise and saw him watching her once again, "What do you mean?"

Len shook his head, "Never mind then."

She watched him carefully as Len's gaze returned outside. She knew exactly what he meant, but she also didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he's actually worried about her. She tried to think of a topic to start with as she felt her heart racing once again at the mere presence of the blue haired prodigy.

_Geez, being aware of it now is making things worse... I don't think I can even act naturally around him anymore. Tsukimori-kun may learn about my feelings even without me saying a word! Get a grip on yourself Kahoko!_ She chided herself.

"What did you and onii-chan talk about?" Kahoko decided to ask.

Len froze at Kahoko's innocent question. He suddenly remembered what Kai had told him. His eyes widen as he felt his face heat up all of a sudden when his words rang inside his mind once again. _Kaho's falling in love with you._

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko called when he didn't respond immediately.

_She can't fall for you._ Len thought to himself. _All I need is for her to look my way even if it's just once, I just wanted her to know that I exist. That's all. She can't fall for me. _He slowly looked at Kahoko with a blank expression, although inside, his emotions were raging. He watched her worried expression at his lack of response. _She can't be in love with me._

"Did onii-chan say something weird?" Kahoko asked nervously. If Nami knew about her feelings for Len, and if Nami and her brother were together for the whole day, Kahoko had a feeling that Nami told Kai about her feelings. Could Kai have spilled?

"He just said something that didn't make sense," Len suddenly answered as he sighed and leaned onto his seat as well with a bored look.

Kahoko's heart stopped for a moment as she felt Len's demeanor changing in an instant. She looked at his expression, it was a very familiar expression. It was the look he gave her when they were still participating during the concourse. The face which tells her that he looks down on her abilities as a violinist. His superior and isolated look...

"Wh—What didn't make sense?" Kahoko decided to ask, pushing down the weird feeling she's having.

"Your brother told me that you're falling in love with me."

Kahoko froze.

"For me, it didn't make sense because you just broke up with your boyfriend. And if I remember correctly, you were quite brokenhearted about your break-up to the point that you were obsessively thinking about him." Len sent her an icy glare, "Someone like that wouldn't be able to get over the past immediately right? Unless that person is fickle-minded. Isn't that right, Hino-san?"

Kahoko felt her throat dry up as she tried to respond to Len's words, which seemed to send daggers into her chest. She couldn't come up with a single thing to say.

"And such a thing as love, it will only serve as a distraction. You should have learnt that by now, Hino-san. You fell in love and then when you were betrayed, you neglected your violin playing. If you _were _to fall in love with me, I won't be able to accept you. So, I'm warning you as early as now Hino-san, don't. Don't fall for me, it'd be troublesome."

_Troublesome._

That word was the last blow.

"And what if I've already fallen for you?" Kahoko asked in a small voice as she looked at the floor, refusing to receive any more of his cold piercing glare.

"You'd only suffer a second heartbreak Hino-san, so I hope that you wouldn't. Your brother might've only assumed that because we've been unusually spending time together. Please tell him not to misunderstand that situation. I'm only helping you as a fellow violinist, your talent shouldn't go to waste just because of something so trivial."

Kahoko nodded slowly, "You're right." She murmured, still not looking at him.

Len glare softened as he saw that Kahoko's eyes were covered as she stared at the cold floor of the car. The tight line made by his lips loosened into a frown. He clenched his hands to his side as he swallowed.

_I'm sorry._

He felt like saying those words out loud, but every time those words came to the tip of his tongue as he spoke harshly to her, he bit it down. _She definitely cannot fall in love with him. He's leaving. All he declared was that he will protect her, he has successfully taken her mind off the pianist bastard, and that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to free her heart. If she fell in love with him, she'll only be disappointed a second time..._

"I told you before, didn't I?" Len said in a low voice after minutes of silence. "I respect you a lot. That still holds true, Hino-san."

Kahoko nodded once.

Len suppressed a sigh as Kahoko still refused to lift her head. _This is it, then. This will be the last memory I will have of her before we part. I'm so stupid. I should've just stayed in the shadows and watched her like I used to..._

He flinched internally as he saw something glistening falling from Kahoko's face. His eyes widen when the steel floor of the car suddenly had droplets on them. Len felt his heart somersaulting inside his chest as he realized that she was crying silently.

"I like you." Len suddenly blurted out, "Before." He immediately added. When Kahoko didn't react, he pushed on, "Along with that respect I had of you, admiration was there. And before I knew it, attraction." Len realized that his voice was softening, and so he hardened himself once again, along with his heart. "But seeing you break down so easily because of that incident, I felt disappointed."

Kahoko suddenly lifted her head to look at Len. Len tried to keep his expression smooth even though he wanted to wince after seeing her tear-streaked face.

"You're... so cruel... Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko said with a hoarse voice.

Len steadily stood up from his seat as he looked down at her with his cold eyes once again, "What else did you expect from me?" At the same time, the doors of the car opened and Len strode out.

* * *

.

.

.

Len sighed as he unlock the front door to his house. The image of Kahoko's tear-streaked face continued to haunt him continuously. He was tired. His heart felt heavy, and his hands which didn't reach out to comfort her felt deserted.

"Len? Is that you?" Misa's voice came from the living room.

Len took off his shoes at the front door and responded to his mother, "Yes, I'm home." He headed to the living room where his mother sat peacefully, reading a book.

"Where's Father?" He asked, scanning the room.

"He had to meet up with a couple of old friends, so I assume he'll come home late tonight."

"Mn," Len replied, "I'll be in my room."

"Did you have a great time?" Misa asked, setting her book down at the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," Len mumbled as he walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Misa watched his son's retreating form and wondered what could've happened. She was expecting that Len wouldn't talk about his day, but she was also expecting that his mood would liven up, instead, it seems like the opposite occurred.

Len threw himself onto his bed face down as he placed his wallet and cell phone on his bedside table. He could uncharacteristically fall asleep like this. He turned his head to the side and looked at his almost empty room. His cd rack was already empty, his clothes were almost completely packed, his Personal Computer and others things were already shipped ahead of him.

He was ready to leave.

And once again, Kahoko's tear-streaked face flash behind his eyes.

Len groaned as he sat upright once again, treading his fingers through his hair. He sighed irritably when his phone suddenly started vibrating on his bedside table. As he reached for it and read the caller id, he frowned.

_Unknown number._

"Hello?" Len answered nonetheless.

"What the hell happened!?"

Len pinched the bridge of his nose as he recognized that voice on the other end. He could also tell that she was trying to suppress the tone of her voice even though she's completely pissed off. "Amou-san,"

"You suddenly disappeared, and then Kaho came to us with signs of crying evident on her face."

Len's chest tightened as Nami mentioned that. Did he break her down once again? "It's none of your business," Len tried to say it harshly, but he didn't have enough energy for that anymore. He was just too tired.

"What do you mean none of my business? Kaho—"

"Trying to plot that Ferris Wheel incident was futile Amou-san," Len said calmly, "I don't think Hino-san would've said anything if not for your goading."

Nami, on the other end, paused from walking as she heard Len say that. _He's aware? _"If you knew, you could've at least be a little less harsh. I imagine that you weren't since Kaho seems to be emotionally tired."

_Same here._ "Is she safe?" Len asked without thinking as he tried to fight off his sleepiness.

Nami looked ahead of her. They had just gotten off a cab, Kai was walking beside a silent Kahoko just a few feet ahead of her. "Mn," Nami nodded and said softly, "She's here with us, we're going to her house now." Then Nami flinched, "If you're damn worried about her, you shouldn't have done—"

"If I didn't do it, she'd break to the point that no one can help her." Len said quietly.

"You love her," Nami stated, "Don't deny it. I've seen how you look at her for a year already. If you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't even bother meddling into her life."

"Loving her won't make a difference."

"Tsu—" Before she could say any more, Len hang up the phone. Nami sighed as she flipped her phone shut, "Damn, I met another stubborn idiot," She quickened her pace towards where Kahoko and Kai seemed to have stop since they were already in front of their house. But then she froze as soon as she reached them.

Ryoutarou leaned onto the iron gate of Kahoko's house as he waited for them, as soon as he saw her and her brother, he stood up straight, though he seemed to be unstable.

Kahoko clutched her brother's arm as soon as she saw him. "Onii-chan,"

Kai clenched his fists shut as he moved to cover his sister, "You don't have to say anymore. I met him earlier." He murmured to her, "What the hell is he doing here? He reeks of beer."

"Tsuchiura!" Kai and Kahoko looked ahead, as someone was running towards their direction.

"Juunosuke-kun," Kahoko murmured, suddenly remembering the last time she saw him... The night she discovered Ryoutarou was cheating on her...

"Man, you're wasted. Let's go." Juunosuke said, putting one of Ryoutarou's arm over his shoulder since he couldn't seem to steady himself without any support. Juunosuke gave Kahoko an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Kahoko-san, he's not coherent enough right now."

"Let go of me," Ryoutarou murmured, trying to struggle. "I need to talk to Kahoko."

"Kaho, we better get inside," Nami touched her best friend's arm. She held back her anger at the green-haired guy as she felt Kahoko shaking.

"Wait, she needs to know something," Ryoutarou slurred as his friend pulled him away so that Kahoko and Nami could pass through.

Nami and Kahoko still ignored Ryoutarou as the two of them opened the iron gate.

"Let's go Tsuchiura, you're not being heard. It's useless." Juunosuke said.

"Did you know Kaho," Ryoutarou said in an arrogant tone, not at all listening to his friend. "That Tsukimori is heading off to Germany in just a short while?"

Kahoko stopped just at the last step into their house at Ryoutarou's words. She slowly turned around, surprise coloring her whole expression. As Ryoutarou saw her expression, he snickered. Nami gripped her best friend's hand, "Come on Kaho, let's go inside," She insisted.

"You had no idea didn't you? Did you think he would stay by your side? Someone like him isn't meant to be bound to someone else, so whatever fantasy—"

Ryoutarou was cut off short when someone suddenly punched him in the stomach.

"Kai!" Nami shouted, running up to him. Kai stood in front of Ryoutarou, his glare was very menacing. Kahoko stood still in shock as she watch Ryoutarou double over.

Kai couldn't stop himself anymore, he had stood still as soon as he saw him in order to restrain his rage. But he was being too much.

"I told you to stay away from my sister, I guess words won't simply work on you." Kai said cold-heartedly. He was ready to punch Ryoutarou once again when his arm was suddenly restrained. He didn't have to turn around to know who was holding it. "Nami-chan," Kai said through his teeth, "Let go, I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop it," Nami whispered, "He's not worth it."

"He's leaving...?" Kahoko finally spoke.

Nami and Kai looked at Kahoko worriedly as she continued to stare at Ryoutarou in shock.

_Is that why he..._

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Review please! =))) Because of a request, I extended this, so one more chapter before the end :D


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

_Thank you for your reviews and support! I hope to hear from all of you again. :)_

_And for those who got an update, yes, I completed this a while ago and posted it up. But when I reread it again, I decided to edit the ending . Hope you enjoy this more!_

* * *

**The Price of Loving**

**.**

_Chapter 8_

_._

_._

_._

_Is that why he.._

Kahoko stood frozen as her mind started spinning. She replayed everything that had happened earlier during the day... Len's sudden change of behavior... Could it be because of this?

_Is that why he was being so cruel? Did he want me to hate him? _Kahoko shook her head, was she trying to think up of an excuse for Len's behavior? Why? Why did she want to believe that he didn't hate her or anything?

Kahoko took a step down the stairs but her head suddenly reeled.

The last thing she remembered was hearing her brother call out her name in panic.

.

.

.

Thankfully, Kai was fast enough to catch her sister who suddenly fell forward. "Kaho!" Nami called, her reaction a bit late because of shock.

"She's tired," Kai concluded, feeling the light breath from Kahoko's mouth, "I think she's emotionally tired. It's about time she broke down completely." He murmured. "Nami-chan, please open the door for me." He said, carefully placing his other arm under Kahoko's legs and then carrying her bridal style.

Without another word, Nami hastily opened the door and watched as Kai carried her best friend inside. As soon as the two disappeared into the house, she turned to Ryoutarou and his friend. Juunosuke was still coaxing his drunken friend to leave the place.

Nami walked towards them and stopped when she was close enough to smell Ryoutarou's drunken stench. "You should give up," Nami said, "Move on just like how Kahoko did, this isn't like you."

"You wouldn't understand," Ryoutarou mumbled, trying to keep himself upright, "What's Kahoko to move on from? All she needs to move on from is being betrayed, not a heartbreak."

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Nami reasoned, trying to keep her voice leveled, "_We_ did that to her, and there's no excuse for it. Kahoko loved you so much..."

Ryoutarou snickered, "Love? She never loved me," He lifted his eyes to look directly at Nami's. Nami froze in shock to see pain evident there. "She may have thought she loved me, but she never, not even once, loved me." Then Ryoutarou suddenly shoved Juunosuke away as he tried to walk away unsteadily.

"What the hell, like you have a right to say that." Nami hissed under her breath, her hands clenched at her side.

Juunosuke, watching everything in silence, scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "I shouldn't be meddling in this business but Tsuchiura's saying the truth."

Nami looked at him in surprise, "Did you see how broken—"

"See here," He raised both of his hands to defend himself, "Yeah, he was in the wrong when he cheated on Kahoko-san, and she has every right to be all broken about it. But she's not the only one who had been hurting the whole time."

"Are you trying to right his wrong?"

"No," Juunosuke shook his head, "But think about what he said. Did Kahoko-san really love him? Before Tsuchiura got drunk today, he called me saying that he saw Kahoko-san with Tsukimori at the amusement park. He told me that he never saw her smile the way she just smiled at Tsukimori."

Nami stayed silent. Ryoutarou's observation wasn't wrong at all... Just today she saw how Kahoko smiled around Len, and she never saw that smile when Kahoko was around Ryoutarou in the past...

"Tsuchiura really loved Kahoko-san. From the start, he knew that Kahoko-san's heart never really belonged to him, but he took his chances. All this time, he was waiting for her to truly look at him, and that day never came. In the end, he became what he is— a possessive fool."

"What are you saying? That Kahoko was the one at fault?!"

"Stop defending her blindly Amou-san," Juunosuke said quietly, "You know it too. Kahoko-san may have been unconscious about it, but her heart already belonged to someone else."

Nami was silent as she refused to look at Juunosuke in the eye. It was the truth after all... Kahoko's truly in love with Tsukimori Len right from the start...

Kahoko was already captivated by the prodigy's music...

And the times when Kahoko would mention Len's name to her... She knew that her friend already fell for him. When Kahoko chose Ryoutarou to stay by her side, Nami decided not to say anything at all...because she didn't want to judge nor confuse her best friend's heart... and maybe...it was for her selfish reasons...

As the silence stretched, Juunosuke smiled sadly at Nami despite knowing she wouldn't be able to see. "You also knew it from the start. Tsuchiura's heart. You instinctively knew of his pain. Isn't that why you agreed to go out with him in the first place? The dare and his threat had nothing to do with it. You already knew from the start he was suffering."

Nami's face paled at Juunosuke's revelation yet she still refused to lift her head to look at him.

"That's all I wanted to say Amou-san. I wish you happiness with the right guy in the future." With that said, Juunosuke hurried towards his friend who was already far away.

Nami slowly lifted her head, seeing as Juunosuke was already far, she looked back into the house, seeing Kahoko's bedroom window already lit. "What are we going to do from now on?" She asked to no one in particular.

* * *

.

.

.

At the feel of warmth on her forehead, Kahoko tired to open her eyes with all her effort. She felt that her head was so heavy that she could barely lift it up to look at the source of the warmth.

In her hazy vision, she could see someone sitting by her bed, a hand resting on her forehead.

"Honestly," A familiar voice spoke, "Getting sick just because of something like that, you're really hopeless,"

Kahoko's eyes widen at the sound of the voice, "Tsukimori-kun!"

"Hey,"

Kahoko blinked when she realized she suddenly sat up and grabbed at the hand which was on her forehead. It was her brother's... _Of course,_ she remembered, _Tsukimori-kun's hands were cold... _She suddenly remembered the time when Len held her hand when they went to the amusement park.

"Are you feeling better?" Kai asked gently, trying not to ask her why she had called out that violinist's name and mention the fact that she had been mumbling that name while she stirred in her sleep. "Hey!" Kai grabbed Kahoko's shoulder as she tried to get out of bed.

"I need to—" Kahoko sat back on her bed as she closed her eyes for a moment since her vision started darkening.

"You're in no condition to move around Kaho, you need to rest." Kai said strictly, slightly glaring at his sister who still tried to get up. "What are you planning to do?"

Kahoko tried to struggle out of her brother's tight hold on her shoulders which prevented her from standing up. "Tsukimori-kun. I have to talk to him." She looked outside her window and realized that it was already morning. _When is he leaving?_

"What for!?" Kai demanded, "Didn't he already reject you? Stop being naive Kahoko. You're just going to end up broken all over again."

"That's not—" Kahoko stopped abruptly. _That's not true!_ She wanted to shout to her brother. There was a nagging feeling in her heart telling her that Len never meant the words he told her.

The Tsukimori Len she had come to know in the short days they were together was someone different. He was someone who cared a lot about others yet he just didn't know how to show it. The Len she had come to know wasn't cold-hearted... It was just hard to get him to warm up to others... and yet, she was able to make Len warm up to her.

She had seen different sides of Tsukimori Len... She believes that there's a reason why Len's attitude suddenly changed. The warm and innocent-looking Tsukimori Len she was with at the rides in the amusement park was the real one... There _must've_ been a reason why he was suddenly cold and mean to her that night... There must be...

She believes in him... She will never believe the cruel words Len had told her... Because she—

Tears involuntarily started to fall down Kahoko's cheeks as she thought of Len. She suddenly started remembering the first time she heard his music through an open window... The times she watched him perform during the concours... The feelings she had whenever she hears him play a new piece...

"Kaho," Kai said in a gentle tone as he let go of his crying little sister. He cupped a hand on her cheek as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. He felt his heart constricting at the sight of her. He was only told about how Kahoko was when Ryoutarou broke her heart... seeing her cry in pain... that was a different story.

"Why..." Kahoko sobbed, wiping her tears herself as she looked at her brother through her tears, "Why do I have to realize it when it's already too late?" She brought her hand to her chest, feeling her thrumming heart. Just remembering the times she felt excited and the times she admired Tsukimori Len... it made her heart race...

Kai smiled gently, trying to mask his own pain. "There's always a reason for everything."

She stared at her brother for a moment and then she looked away, pulling herself away from his warm hand. "You knew... In just a short time you already knew..." She murmured, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Kai clenched his discarded hand tightly. "I saw the way you looked at him when you were in the amusement park..." He murmured back, "Even before that, when you told us that you were going to accompany someone... I've never seen you _that_ happy."

"Ryou— Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko gasped. "He must've known—"

"He always knew." A new voice suddenly interrupted.

"Nami-chan!" Kai said in a warning tone as he abruptly turned around seeing her standing by Kahoko's bedroom door.

Nami ignored Kai's reproachful look as she hardened her gaze towards her best friend. She saw Kahoko's shocked and pained expression— She knew what she had to do.

"Tsuchiura-kun always knew that your heart already belonged to Tsukimori-kun." Nami continued.

"Stop it Nami," Kai dropped the honorifics as he stood up to fully face her.

"Keep out of this Kai," Nami said in a hard voice in return. She almost felt her determination collapsing as she saw him glare at her, but she had to push on. There was no use trying to baby Kahoko. She had to know every ounce of the truth.

"Na—"

"Don't stop her," Kai was about to reach for Nami's arm, but Kahoko suddenly spoke. He turned to look at his sister, who was still crying, helplessly.

"You're going to break her even more," Kai said through clenched teeth as he turned to Nami once again.

"She needs the truth." She swiftly passed by Kai and sat by the chair beside Kahoko's bed which Kai had previously occupied.

"He knew..." Kahoko mumbled, looking at Nami with a guilty expression.

Nami took both of Kahoko's hands into hers. "He knew from the start, but he loved you." Nami looked at Kahoko with a gentle expression. "He never expected you to answer his feelings, but when you did... he didn't plan to let you go. You were an open book Kaho... your feelings for Tsukimori-kun were transparent... but Tsuchiura-kun chose to ignore the obvious. In exchange for having you by his side... he was suffering."

Kahoko swallowed, trying to hold her tears— though she felt that they were about to explode if she held them back any longer. "Tsuchiura-kun..."

"I knew he was in pain... and I hated you for it."

Kahoko stilled as she heard Nami say those words. She immediately looked up at Nami's face but was confused upon seeing her best friend's still-gentle-expression.

Nami gently squeezed Kahoko's hands in reassurance. "I was in love with him," Nami said honestly and for a brief moment her eyes glanced at Kai's direction, Kai was silent and kept his back facing them, "At the same time I love you, Kaho. I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't tell you my feelings for him, I couldn't tell you that it was obvious you're in love with Tsukimori-kun because I was scared that if I ever confess to Tsuchiura-kun... you might accuse me for setting things up."

Kahoko remained silent as Nami explained everything. And she realized... She had hurt the people around her so much. She thought that she was a good friend, a good girlfriend... when in fact she wasn't doing anything right at all...

"Don't blame everything on yourself," Nami immediately spoke, wiping Kahoko's once again falling tears with her forefinger. "Don't cry anymore Kaho."

"How can I— I've been the cruel one. I'm so—"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Nami interrupted. "Mistakes just piled up one after another," She said gently.

"But the root of everything—"

"Was because you never realized your feelings for Tsukimori-kun immediately." Nami finished. "Things happen for a reason." She shrugged.

Kahoko's tears stilled once again. _Onii-chan just said that..._ She looked at her brother's back which had become rigid. Despite herself, the corners of Kahoko's mouth quirked.

"The only thing left to do is not to commit the same mistake." Nami smiled, this time she used both palm of her hands to wipe Kahoko's face clean from her tears. "Tsukimori-kun didn't come to school today, so I have this." She fished out a note from her pocket and tossed it to Kahoko.

Kahoko opened the note and saw an address.

"Tsukimori-kun's home address, don't ask how I got it." Nami grinned. "You wanted to see him right?"

Kahoko nodded as she swallowed, she felt tears brimming in her eyes once again.

"Oh for heaven's sake Kaho, stop crying!" Nami teased.

"Because," Kahoko choked. "How can you forgive me this easily? How can you let me off this quickly?"

"How could you have forgiven me easily when I betrayed your trust?" Nami asked softly, "For me, it's because I love you Kaho. You're not just my best friend, you're also a sister to me. I was also at fault for not letting you realize your feelings earlier." She pulled Kahoko into a tight hug and murmured to her ear, "The slate is once again clean. Don't make the same mistakes, alright?"

"Mn," Kahoko nodded.

* * *

.

.

.

"Has Len finished packing?"

At the foot of the stairs, Len stopped walking as soon as he heard his father speak his name from the living room. He didn't know why, but the tone his father used made him stop.

"Mn," Misa murmured in a sad tone.

Her husband walked towards where she sat on the couch and took his seat beside her. He placed a soothing arm around his wife. "He's old enough, he'll be able to handle himself."

Misa shook her head slowly as she stared at her hands which were clasp on top of her lap. "That's not what I'm worried about," She sighed deeply, "I'm worried about his music."

"His music?" Her husband said curiously.

"Len has a lot of potential, and he's on his way to the top. He has no problem following our footsteps... but his music... I can't find the heart in it. Music is a way to channel your emotions, yet Len's music doesn't have it. I was worried about it, but... our son changed." She looked at her husband with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I've noticed that too," Her husband said softly. "And what's is this about?"

"I can only conclude that the change happened after he participated in that concours last year." Her husband nodded in agreement. "After she met that girl," Misa smiled, remembering the first time she saw that girl, it was during the concours where Len failed to show up.

"His music _did_ improve after that. In an emotional level." Her husband chuckled. "Even my colleagues commented on that."

"Surely, Len realized the change himself..."

"And what's the matter?" He asked again.

Misa frowned sadly, "Surely he realized that Kahoko-san was the one who changed him..."

"Surely he realized his feelings for her?" Her husband continued softly, "Is that what you're trying to say?"

Misa nodded as she sighed deeply.

Upon hearing his father's words, Len suddenly felt his heart throb. Even his parents, who has never seen how he acts in school, knows about his feelings for the scarlet haired violinist...

"I'm worried that his music will change back to how it was if he leaves... I encouraged him to go have fun with Kahoko-san in hopes of having his mind changed..."

"It seems like it didn't go smoothly," Her husband murmured. "Well, I wonder where he got that stubborn attitude of his."

Misa looked up to see her husband looking at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. She smiled back and giggled softly. "It didn't come from me."

"Well, this is what he wants. It's his future."

Misa shook her head, "If he's doing this for his own sake, then I would've been more at ease. But, Len thinks that this is his obligation— to follow our footsteps. He knows people are expecting much from him, and he _thinks_ that we expect the same."

"Where did he get that from?" Her husband was surprised.

Len, himself, was equally surprised at his parents' reactions. Well wasn't that the truth after all? Since they are both well-respected in the music industry, and having a prodigy of a son... wasn't it expected of him to follow their footsteps?

"I tried to talk to him about it once, but he wouldn't hear a word of it," Misa said softly, "When he was young, we saw his talent and became focused on polishing that... maybe we made a wrong choice..."

Her husband squeezed her arm reassuringly, "We didn't. He grew up to be a fine young man after all."

"A cold young man," Misa said sadly.

Len felt his heart being pierced at his own mother's words.

"He's too focused on his violin... Maybe we were pressuring him without realizing it. Maybe he made it his burden to continue our legacy. Maybe the reason he's trying so hard is because he doesn't want to tarnish—" Misa stopped talking as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," Her husband said gently, "Shhh," He murmured, pulling her against him. "Our Len's changing little by little isn't he? He found a very bright girl too. He's not completely isolated the way you think he is."

"If he leaves—" Misa paused and tried to lower down her voice once again, "I feel that if he leaves, he's going to close off his heart once again. After all, he found such a wonderful girl, and he's going to leave her behind."

"Misa," Her husband's tone took a curious turn, "Why do you talk as if they are already going out?"

Misa pulled away from her husband and looked at him with her tear-stained face, though her tears were already ceasing. "Have you not seen the way they looked at each other?" Misa asked.

"Our son, I can tell, but—"

"A girl's heart is easy to read," Misa smiled confidently, "And besides, why wouldn't she fall in love with our Len? He already has everything."

Her husband chuckled at the doting mother in front of him. "I'm sure if Len doesn't act as mature as he does, you would be spoiling him infinitely."

Misa joined her husband's laughter. Len felt his chest tightening after hearing the conversation. He just realized that that was how his parents thought. He thought he was doing a good job of being a son they could be proud of. He never complained and just always followed what was expected of him. He knew that he was an isolated person in school, but he never thought that his parents thought of him the way his school mates thought of him.

Len grounded his teeth together as he tried to take a deep agonizing breath. If his parents weren't expecting him to follow their footsteps in the first place... if his parents only want him to choose the path he truly wanted... then wasn't everything already cleared up? Wasn't his choice clear?

Then he suddenly recalled what his mother had just said.

_"And besides, why wouldn't she fall in love with our Len? He already has everything."_

"If only that were enough, Mother." Len murmured.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and his parents' mirth died down.

"Were you expecting any guests?" He heard his mother ask.

"No, I'll go see who it is." His father answered.

Len hurried up the stairs as he heard both his parents stand up from the couch. It would be a bad idea to show up after they just had that conversation. He was surprised at his own actions too. When did he... Was he even the type to sneak around?

Len sighed as he reached his room. He looked around his almost-completely-bare room. The only things remaining in his room were his bed, covers and pillows. He had skipped school in order to finalize everything, and at the same time, he couldn't bare to cross paths with Kahoko.

"If I were to choose my own path..." Len murmured to himself. _Isn't it obvious that I'd want to stay here?_ But then, those desires vanished from his thoughts when they were immediately replaced by Kahoko's pained expression. Len ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for that flashback to end. _I've already done something irreversible. There's no reason for me to stay here any longer._

* * *

.

.

.

"A moment please." Misa called as she opened their front door, she walked up the iron gate in front of their house and was surprised to see a familiar person. "Kahoko-san?"

Kahoko gave a small bow and the world renowned pianist stood in front of her. "I'm sorry for the sudden visit," Kahoko said, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no. It's fine. Why don't you come in? If you're looking for Len, he's in his room." Misa immediately opened the gate and gestured for the teen to enter.

But Kahoko just shook her head politely. "It wouldn't take long. Would it be alright if..." She trailed off. Wondering if requesting something seemed to be rude.

Immediately understanding what the teenage girl wanted to say, Misa nodded, "Alright, I'll go get Len." She smiled kindly.

Kahoko nodded gratefully at the older woman as Misa disappeared into the house where her husband was waiting by the entrance. Kahoko took a step back as she gauged the mansion. It had been so long since she last came here. The last time she did, she was with Ryoutarou and Kazuki...

She couldn't help but smile in melancholy as she recalled the reason why he came to his house in the first place...

She came to return his jacket which he had placed over her shoulders when she feel asleep. That day was also the first time he saw a vulnerable Tsukimori Len. She remembered being surprise at his fever and when he suddenly grabbed her hand...

His hand... that was the first time she felt that his hand was warm.

_So much memories... Tsukimori-kun had always been kind to me and yet I've always thought that he didn't really have a care..._

"Hino-san?"

Kahoko's heart suddenly began to beat rapidly as she heard the familiar voice. She had been staring at what she assumed was Len's bedroom window, when a voice, not far from her, suddenly spoke. Kahoko felt conflicted whether she should look at him or not...

"What are you doing here?"

Kahoko bit her lower lip as she lowered her head and let her eyes meet with the familiar golden orbs of the ice prince. Looking at him, several emotions suddenly started to pour out of her heart. She wanted to ask him outright if he truly meant the words he had told her last night. She wanted to ask whether he only comforted her because he really thinks she's pitiful. She wanted to know _why. _Why did he seem to care so much and then just disregard everything in the end.

"You're leaving." Kahoko finally decided to say. It wasn't a question at all.

Len gave a short nod at her statement.

Having him admit to the truth made her heart hurt. _He's leaving. He's really leaving..._ "Did you plan to leave without saying a word to me?"

Another cold nod.

Kahoko bit her lower lip again as she felt her chest tightening. "Do I even mean anything to you, Tsukimori-kun? The short time we actually became good friends... did that mean nothing to you?"

Len remained silent.

She didn't like it. Not one bit. Len was already starting to close off. His cold facade was once again resurfacing... She could feel tears at the back of her eyes once again, but she held it in. She didn't come here to look like a pitiful girl. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye even though his eyes were once again like eyes, no longer the warm golden orbs.

"This time, I want to say it properly. I like you Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said in an unwavering voice. "Just like how you admired me through my music, I've always admired you too. But I never realized that the admiration I had for you turned out to be something more. I never realized it, and therefore, so many things started to fall apart. I'm sorry." Kahoko bowed a deep bow in front of Len.

Len was speechless. He... He didn't expect this. He was expecting that the reason she came here was to be angry at him. To call him names if she had to. He had hurt her in the most cruel way...and yet...

"I know that you've already said that my feelings are troublesome, but I can't lie to myself. I can't just turn a blind eye anymore to what my heart truly feels." Kahoko didn't straighten up from her bow as she continued to speak, no longer wanting to look at Len's cold expression. "Onii-chan already realized my feelings for you even before I did, so I must've been an open book. You must've realized that too and you really thought it was troublesome..."

"Hino-san," Len swallowed, he was about to reach out to her when Kahoko suddenly stood up straight.

"You were kind to me, you helped me get through the tough situation I was in after I broke up with Tsuchiura-kun, and for that, thank you." Kahoko forced a smile. "Maybe during that time, my hidden feelings for you got stronger. You must've sensed it already, that I liked you... you must've thought that I was assuming that you might feel the same way because of your sudden caring attitude. If that's so... I'm sorry for—" Kahoko swallowed hard as tears involuntarily spilled.

Len was still as frozen as a rock. He couldn't move. He was too shocked at seeing Kahoko's tears, and most of all, he was shocked by her conclusion. _He_, himself, didn't realize that Kahoko had feelings for him. _He_ was the one who had been hoping for something more.

"Since you didn't seem to have any plans of telling me that you were leaving, I'm sorry for thinking that you would've at least— That you would've at least bothered to tell me—" Kahoko choked on her tears. "I'm sorry," She murmured. "I just wanted to tell you that you should take care and do your best to aim for the top." As she finished saying that, Kahoko turned around and ran.

"Hino-san!" She heard Len calling out her name. But she couldn't stop running anymore because her tears wouldn't stop too. She couldn't face him anymore. She looked like a fool...

.

.

.

"That was the girl, wasn't it?" Len's father spoke as he took a quick peek at the window.

"Don't do that," Misa chastised, "Leave them alone. It seems like Kahoko-san has something important to tell Len."

"They look like they're arguing. She looks as if she's about to cry." Misa's husband moved away from the front windows as he walked towards his wife who was already sitting on the couch once again.

"Don't be nosy," Misa smiled.

"What are they planning to do once Len really leaves?"

Misa shrugged gently, "It sort of reminds me of how we used to be before we got married."

Her husband laughed at the sudden memory. "You were like Len. You were at the peak of your career."

"You were too," Misa reminded. "But I can never forget how you turned down every opportunity you were given just so you could follow me wherever I go."

"Don't act too smug," Her husband said in a light tone. "If I didn't do that, I would be in a higher place where you could no longer reach me anymore."

Misa giggled and then sighed shortly. "Kahoko-san has a lot of potentials too..."

Her husband smiled gently, "They will have to learn that a sacrifice will always be needed in order to gain happiness."

"She's really good for Len," Misa said gently.

Her husband nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

Kahoko slowed down as she turned at a corner on the streets. She tried to let her breathing return to normal as she took deep breaths. She had already ran quite far...

She wiped her tears which fell while she was running away from Len. _He's leaving... _The same thought repeated over her head as she was running. At that thought, her eyes began watering again.

"Seriously!" Kahoko heard a voice complain.

She turned in surprise to see a panting Len standing just a few feet away from her.

_Did he... Why did he come after me? _"I— I've caused you trouble again," Kahoko stuttered.

Len ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think calm his breathing. He didn't show it, but his heart twists inside his chest every time he sees her eyes filled with tears—like right now.

"You've done nothing wrong," Len finally said through his teeth.

Kahoko flinched at the sudden venom in Len's voice. She did nothing wrong? Then why is he so angry? Kahoko shook her head, he must've been saying that just to make her feel better. "Tsukimori-kun—"

"I'm the one at fault anyway." Len interrupted. "I'm the one who approached you in the first place. If I had stayed away, you wouldn't have realized your feelings."

Kahoko stilled. So he _did_ know about her feelings...

"If only I wasn't so selfish," Len muttered, running his fingers through his hair once again, this time in frustration.

_Selfish?_ Kahoko thought in surprise. What was there for Tsukimori Len to be selfish about? Clearly, he only helped her because he thought it was the right thing to do. He only stayed by her side, because he felt like he was the only person she could talk to...

Len saw that Kahoko's face was mix with surprise and confusion. He groaned and sighed deeply as he swept his hand down his face. He cleared his throat and looked at Kahoko through the holes made by his fingers.

"I like you, Hino-san." He finally said.

Kahoko stilled once again. _What?_

Len dropped his hand to his side as he saw Kahoko's shocked expression. Well, he had already expected it anyway. If someone had treated you as cruelly as he did, would you even believe that that person even has a shred bit of affection for you?

"I—" Len sighed. "Reasoning or explaining is just like making an excuse." Len's mind started to race as he tried to think of things to say.

What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? What do girls normally prefer as a guy confesses? Len internally kicked himself. What other people do doesn't matter. He had always done things his way and he will still continue to do so.

"I'll come back." Len said in an unwavering voice, "If I can, I'll come back to see you."

"Ts—Tsukimori-kun..." Kahoko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She saw Len running his fingers through his hair again as he started to look away. _He's blushing?_ Kahoko noted the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Are you... are you really serious?"

Len looked at her with a slight glare even though his cheeks were still aflame. "Do I look like the type to joke about it?" He asked, this time he pulled her arm towards him and wrapped her in his arms.

Kahoko stood frozen in shock.

"Always. I have always liked you Hino-san."

Slowly, Kahoko brought her hands at Len's back as she gripped his shirt. "Are you really going to come back?" She asked in a muffled voice as she buried her face onto his chest.

"I can't promise you that I'll come back within a year...but I will."

"I'll... I'll do my best and someday... I want to catch up to you."

"I'll be waiting." He murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kaho," Nami called out, seeing as her best friend was about to leave in a haste.

"Sorry Nami, I gotta go," The scarlet haired lady said, craning her neck back in order to look at her best friend who was still inside the room. "Bye!" She called hurriedly closing the door behind her.

A chuckle suddenly came from the bathroom as Kahoko's older brother, Kai, came out. He was drying his hair with a towel before he looked at Nami. "Let her be. The purpose why we came to this country after all is for Kaho to see _him._"

Nami sighed as she plopped herself onto the bed that she and Kahoko would be sharing later on. "Doesn't she know him well enough yet? He'd hate surprises." She pouted and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest.

Kai chuckled once again, "It's not like you to worry so much Nami-chan," He said in a teasing tone, "I thought you were the type to do things spontaneously." He tossed his towel across the chair beside him as he walked towards where Nami sat.

Nami blushed slightly as Kai sat beside her on the bed. She could smell his fragrant scent, that just meant that he was too close.

"And besides," Kai spoke with a grin, "Maybe Kaho just wants us to have a moment between ourselves."

Nami blushed a darker shade as she pushed the pillow she held onto his face.

.

.

.

Kahoko slowly opened the velvet door which was the entrance to the hotel's auditorium. She was half disappointed to see that it was empty. As far as she has heard, Len's group would be holding a performance here later on. She assumed that they would practice here.

She sighed as she entered the great auditorium.

A smile crept onto her lips as she felt her heart beating in excitement at just the mere thought of seeing Len again after two years. The most they've managed were brief calls during the weekends since his practice schedule was obviously hectic. But she was still glad that they made it this far.

As she reached the steps onto the stage, Kahoko slid off the violin case which slung over her left arm. She walked towards the grand piano and laid her violin on its bench. She turned around and looked at the vast space.

_This place must still be small compared to the usual audience Len performs for. _"You're amazing," Kahoko said in admiration as she imagined Tsukimori Len playing in front of such a huge crowd.

Just to get a feel of how he usually felt, Kahoko opened her violin case and took out her violin. She closed her eyes and played for the invisible audience. She thought of how much things had changed ever since Len left. She had already built a name for herself in Japan within two years. As Len reached new places, her skills improved.

At the last note, Kahoko suddenly heard a round of applause.

She jumped and opened her eyes at the sudden audience in front of her. Kahoko blushed at the group of people standing by the side of the stage. _How long have they been there? _Kahoko wondered, embarrassed.

_"You played quite well!" _A young man commented in English, stepping in front of the crowd.

"Arigatou," Kahoko said in embarrassment, assuming that what the young man had said was something of praise.

"_Japanese." _He looked at the people with him and they all shrugged. _"Maya?"_

_"I wasn't expecting a guest," _An older woman spoke as she stood beside the young man. She looked at Kahoko and gave her a warm smile. "Are you a guest invited by the hotel?" She asked in perfect Japanese.

Kahoko shook her head, "No! I was actually here to watch the performance later on."

"Oh?" The older woman said curiously. "Might you be interested in joining? You play quite well." Kahoko was speechless and too embarrassed to answer, so the older woman took the time to relay the message to the people with her.

"We're the ones performing later on. We couldn't start rehearsing since our lead violinist isn't here yet, maybe you want to try out his part?"

Kahoko blushed beet red, "N—No!" She immediately said. _They're the ones performing later, so this must be Len's group. He must be the one who hasn't arrived yet. I can't possibly play what he plays!_

The older woman giggled at Kahoko's flustered state.

_"The piece she was playing a while ago..." _Another member spoke in English. After what he said, murmurs arose from the group of instrumentalists. Kahoko looked at the curiously, slightly understanding what they were saying.

"Was there something wrong?" Kahoko asked politely.

The older woman, Maya, smiled warmly at Kahoko. "Nothing. It's just that it's a piece we hear frequently by our lead violinist."

Kahoko felt her heart skip a beat. _Len plays this often?_

_"Schubert's Ave Maria,"_ One spoke.

"What a coincidence." Maya giggled. "It'd be more than a coincidence if you actually knew our lead violinist."

"Impossible," Another member who seemed to speak Japanese spoke up from the back of the group. _"Len?"_

Kahoko's heart raced upon the mere mention of the prodigious violinist's name.

"Actually..." Kahoko mumbled.

"Do you know him?" Maya asked curiously, "I mean personally? We've been with him for a year and a half now, but we know nothing about Tsukimori-san."

_"Ask her if he has a girlfriend back in Japan! I doubt someone as stoic and cold as him would be able to find one." _The guy who knew Japanese spoke in English for the benefit of everyone. Small chuckles and giggles arose.

Maya shook her head as she looked at Kahoko once again. "You see, Tsukimori-san is a very private person. He never talked about his life in Japan, and these guys," She pointed and the people behind her, "Are really curious if he has a girlfriend back in Japan."

_"I'm betting my next paycheck he doesn't have one."_

_"Len is quite good-looking, you shouldn't be so mean."_

_"He's practically married to his violin. He could care less! We've been travelling with him for a long time now and he's barely spared a glance to the foreign girls!"_

_"He might have girlfriend back in Japan."_

_"Like a girl would even come close to him if he's radiating that cold aura of his."_

Everybody gave their own opinion about Len and at the same time began to bet whether Len had a girlfriend or not. Maya controlled the rolling of her eyes at the immature people behind her.

"They're actually betting right now," Maya explained, seeing as Kahoko had a confused expression on her face.

"Betting?"

"Well, you see—"

_"What are you people doing?"_ A cold hard voice suddenly spoke.

The chitter-chatter that echoed in the silent auditorium was suddenly silenced and replaced by the echo of an irritated voice. Maya turned around from Kahoko as the small crowd parted.

"Sorry," Maya spoke in Japanese, "You see, we had a guest over here."

"Didn't I tell the hotel that—"

Kahoko stood frozen as the person talking stood in front of Maya and her. Seeing him was like a punch in her stomach— it took her breath away. It had been so long since she last saw him, but he didn't seem to have changed at all except for his built. Kahoko could guess that he had been weight-lifting for a while now.

"Len," Kahoko managed to squeak.

_"Hey! She knows Len!" _Someone spoke. Everyone immediately got worked up as they approached Kahoko, momentarily forgetting Len Tsukimori's irritated mood upon his entrance.

Kahoko took a few steps backward as everyone began talking to her in English. She could quite understand all of them.

_"Break up."_ It was just two words which were said with no emotion, yet everyone was quiet once again as they stepped away from Kahoko.

Kahoko was shocked at the authority Len seemed to have over the other orchestra members.

"If Rick isn't around, Tsukimori-san stand in as a temporary concert master," Maya murmured to Kahoko, trying to suppress her smile.

_"Why are you being to prickly Len?"_

_"We just wanted to ask her a few things."_

_"Ease up man,"_

Len chose to ignore their complaints as he walked towards Kahoko. "Kaho?" He said in a small voice, as if making sure if it was really here.

Kahoko could feel her eyes tear up upon hearing Len call her. Seeing the water in her eyes, Len chuckled shortly. "You still haven't changed."

Without the two noticing, everyone suddenly held their breath at the sudden and unexpected chuckle— coming from the Ice Prince.

Kahoko couldn't help herself. She suddenly ran to close the small gap between her and Len as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you," Kahoko murmured.

Upon the sudden realization that a lot of people were watching them, Kahoko tried to pull away but then Len suddenly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"L—Len," Kahoko blushed.

_"Hands off," _Len spoke in English, with the same commanding tone, _"She's my girlfriend."_

Understanding what Len had said, Kahoko couldn't help but blush harder.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Just felt like writing that little extra scene =))) Please read my other La Corda D'oro works! Read and review please! ^^ Thank you minna-san for your endless support and love!


End file.
